Secrets Untold
by DomDomTyson
Summary: AU. Rachel and Joe are best friends and have been since middle school. They have hidden their true selves behind what everyone naturally sees, but at the start of senior year, they decide to make a change. Puckleberry Twins. FTM!Rachel Future Faberry. Future QRSB friendship? Possible Brittana. Joe/OC future
1. Change

**A/N: This is my first every fanfiction attempt so please let me know what you think. It is loosely based around my life and bestfriend. Please R &R. All mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I'm just using them for my enjoyment.**

Do you wake up every day wondering what life around you would be like if you didn't? If one day all your worst nightmares came true, and you didn't wake up. All the bullying would stop. No one could hurt you anymore. Joe might miss you, but that's just because he doesn't have anyone else. He stayed closed off to be close to his best friend. You fucked up another person's life, Rach. Can you do anything right?

"Rach, sweetie, come down for breakfast. We made your favorite!" Hiram shouted to his daughter from the bottom of stairs. He and his husband were starting to worry about their angel. She used to not care what people thought. Hell, she didn't learn to straighten her hair until freshman year, but that didn't change the fact that she brought three changes of clothes to school every day in case of slushy attacks. They were hoping to try and get Rae to transfer, but they know she wouldn't leave Joe.

"Yes, daddy. Let me get dressed." She said as she walked into her closet. Huh. Closeted lesbian walking into the closet. Well isn't that ironic. She decided to dress in a variation of her out of school clothes. A pair of black men's skinny jeans, a red studded belt, white V-neck, a nice low-buttoned vest, and a skinny black tie to tie it all together. Seems fitting.

Rachel wasn't what everyone thought she was. Most people saw her as the loser outcast targeted by the HBIC, Quinn Fabray. Rachel never did anything wrong of her knowing, but that didn't stop Quinn. The HBIC ordered slushy attacks every day of freshmen year. She also came up with some pretty "clever" nicknames that made Rae question everything she thought about herself.

The sound of Michael Jackson startled Rae, but she soon realized it was just a text from Joe. "Are we dressing up today, or playing our safe card?"

Every day since they started high school, Joe and Rachel coordinated their outfits to insure that they always had something going for them. Rachel hadn't worn "regular" clothes since the first day, but this was a new year. Junior year to be exact, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from truly becoming herself.

She decided to text Joe back. "I guess they would say this is dressed up, but you know I have more class than to show off my ass ;)" Since they had been friends for so many years, they knew each other in and out. Like the fact that Rachel had the most style in all of Ohio closely followed by Joe and Kurt. No one else knew that. No one knew anything about her other than the fact that she usually dressed like a blind toddler and loved to sing.

Joe fired a text back. "Let me guess. Vest and skinny tie? You're so predictable. So, are we taking my piece of shit vehicle or your bad ass bike that you have yet to have driven to school and only use for practice?" Damn it, Joe. She doesn't want her bike to draw all that attention to her, but she doesn't crave the spotlight. It's how she hides her true self. She adapted to taking on the diva of Broadway. Honestly, yea she wanted to be on Broadway. It was a dream, but her real passion was playing and writing her own music. Also, sports. She had a natural talent for sports. Her older brother, Noah, who insists on being called, Puck, knows about a few of her activities, but he doesn't pay much attention to anything other than banging as many chicks as he can. Quinn Fabray off limits because he may be older by 15 minutes, but his sister has a knack for being able to kick his ass.

Rachel lets Joe know that they will take her bike if he gets to her house in time to have breakfast with them. He would be there soon. Knowing his schedule, he just finished soccer practice and was already in his way.

"Good morning Daddy, Dad." They looked up and were shocked by her outfit. They knew how she dressed and most of her extracurricular activities. Kinda have to when you pay for everything. They had just never seen her dress like that for school.

"Well don't you look nice. Deciding to stop hiding already? Is Joe matching? I'd hope so. You guys are so cute when you match. It's a shame that you don't like men. He'd be great for you." Leroy told his baby girl as he kissed her forehead and straightened her tie. "If anything goes wrong, you text us and let us know. We may be gay, but we know our way around." As he finished his sentence, his oldest walked in.

"Woah little sis, when did you get the cool clothes?" Noah took in his twin's appearance as he grabbed him a hand full of bacon and began snacking before school. Noah loved his twin, but she had always had terrible taste in clothing. Well, that's what he thought. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. Damn. He felt like a bad brother.

"Noah, I've had these clothes for years. I've worn them several times out of school. Do you actually know anything about me?" Rachel was starting to get angry. You would think that her own brother would notice that she wasn't what everyone thought. She grew up doing everything he did. He played football and guitar. He could also sing a little bit. She on the other hand played soccer, basketball, softball, tennis, football, guitar, drums, bass, and she had a powerhouse voice. He knew nothing!

"What the hell is your problem? How was I supposed to know when we haven't had a serious conversation since middle school? You pushed me away. Not the other way around. I've tried to get close to you, so don't pull this shit." He was shouting now. He didn't understand why she was doing this. He wanted his best friend back just as much as she wanted him to know who she really was.

As soon as she went to respond the doorbell rang. "Joe come in. We need to have a quick chat." Joe walked into the house in red skinny jeans, a white V-neck, a dress vest, black studded belt, and a skinny black tie. It was kinda crazy how much their fashion sense was alike.

Noah just looked back and forth between them. His head was ready to explode. This boy was his sister's best friend and had been since they met. They knew everything about each other, and he knew nothing. Since when did Joe have style? What else doesn't he know about? "Okay. Please tell me when he started learning how to dress as well." Noah needed answers and he wanted them now.

"One second, Noah." Rachel said as she walked up to Joe and fixed his tie. "Looking good, bro." Noah started to fume at that. He knew that's how people talked, hell that was how he talked. So, why was he so angry? Oh that's right. That's her sister and Joe knew more about her. Rachel turned back to Noah after whispering to Joe for a few minutes. "Okay. You want to know more about me and Joe?" Noah just nodded his head. Rachel wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Be there after football practice. We should be done with basketball practice by then."

Noah was shocked. Basketball practice? They weren't on the team at school so where did they play? He didn't have time to think it over because Rachel came up and gave him a hug. "I know you want to know more, but trust me when I say, patience is a virtue." She whispered in his ear before announcing to their fathers they her and Joe would be taking the bike to school today. "Noah. Be there and we will answer your questions. Now, we have to head out. I love you."

Okay. That was so weird. 16 years and he had never seen a brother and sister act like that. How did Noah know so little about his own twin? He was taken back by that. In the end, it only made him smile because he didn't have to worry about losing his best friend to anyone.

"So Rae, how do I look?" He put on his cocky smirk as he grabbed his helmet from the garage. They had done everything together for the past 5 years, and now Noah has the address to their band practice today. It was strange. More than strange. Peculiar even, but he knew when to change the subject.

"Like me so I guess that means smoking hot." She said with a smirk of her own. He was so glad they moved here when they were in middle school. He didn't know what he would do without her. He put his helmet on over his dreads and made sure it was comfortable. Rae put her hair over her shoulder and put the helmet on before jumping on her Kawasaki Ninja. It was her baby. He knew that. To this day he still hasn't driven it. That was okay. Free rides while looking good. This was looking up to be a good day.

He jumped on behind her and held on to the back of the bike so they could head to school. When they got there, he asked her the plan. "Look. I know we are starting to come out of our shells, but this is going to draw a lot of attention, and Azimio isn't going to stop the attacks. So, are we going to put up with it, or put up a fight? Either way, I'll always have your back." Joe watched as she took off helmet then slowly looked around. Everyone was staring at them, including the unholy trinity. He knew since he first met Rachel that she loved Quinn Fabray. It was strange. Her tormenter for three years was the love of her life, and there was no one for him.

Rae slowly took off her helmet and flipped her hair. She wasn't going to let anything get in their way of what they wanted. She turned to Joe and smirked, "3 years of taking what they dished out. 3 years of wanting to end it all. I've had enough. We put up a fight. We can take on the entire football team and you know it. We won't let anyone tear us down anymore."

She went to put her helmet on her bike when she caught their stares. One stare caught her eyes in particular. Quinn Fabray. She was stunning as always, but she had this look in her eyes that Rachel couldn't quite decipher. "God, I wonder what she looks like under that uniform." She thought to herself, but of course Joe read her mind.

"Damn, livewire, keep it in your pants." He laughed and smacked her arm. That was the first time he called her that at school. No one knew that they did MMA at a gym nearby and were both undefeated in their classes. He put his own helmet down and decided that it was time to face the school, but then Noah pulled up beside them.

"Rae! Wait up for a minute. Can I talk to you and Joe?" Noah asked. His demeanor had changed since they talked this morning, and since they still had 10 minutes before glee, they figured why not. So, Rachel and Joe nodded as they walked with Noah to a private class room in the abandoned side of school.

"Alright. We're here. What's up?" Rachel and Joe asked in unison before laughing at each other. Noah smirked internally because he was happy to see his sister finally being herself.

"Okay. I love you both. And yes, by both I mean Joe too. He has always been there for you when I should've been, and I can't thank him enough, but I want to know more about what you guys are up to. I've been left out of the loop for so long, and now I want in." Noah stated calmly. He wanted his sister back, and Joe was like the brother he always wanted. He wanted to get closer to them. He just had to.

Rachel look at Joe then back to Noah. She didn't know where to start, and they didn't have much time left. "Noah, we have to get to glee, but if you go to that address after football practice, we will answer all your questions. I promise." Noah nodded. He would do whatever it took.

With that, they started walking to glee together when Puck saw Azimio and his gang with slushies. Rachel and Joe both just kept walking and Noah followed. They stopped in front of Azimio and his 2 guys. Rachel was standing in the middle while Joe and Noah stood in front of the other guys. By now the entire school was watching. She could see the Unholy Trinity standing there staring with great intent.

"Hello, Azimio, and boys. How are you today?" Rachel asked calmly. She was going to try to avoid a fight, but knew it was the easiest thing. Joe took a stand against the other boy while Noah tried to figure out what the fuck was about to happen.

"Look, man-hands. I don't care if you changed your style, or rode a bike into school today, you're still a loser, and we came to put you back in your place." Azimio smirked. He thought he had this in the bag. He would slushy them, they would run off to get clean, and he would win once again. Unexpectedly, Noah looked like he was about to lunge at Azimio. He didn't stand up for Joe and Rae before, but he was going to now.

Rachel put a hand on Noah's chest to calm him down. Noah didn't have the fighting experience that she and Joe did, and she didn't want him jumping in first. "Look Azimio, I suggest you turn your Lima loser ass around before you regret it." Everyone started to "ooh" and Azimio looked pissed.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you little bitch?" Azimio was pissed. In fact, so were both of his boys. Rachel didn't want to do this but, she realized she didn't have another option. She leaned over to Noah and Joe and told them that on her mark they knock the slushies back into the football teams faces, and then drop them to the ground. Noah looked worriedly at his sister.

"Rae, are you sure?" He was scared for her. He didn't want her getting hurt. Maybe she was just lying. Instead she just looked at him and nodded. "Noah. If you want to learn more about me, I suggest you pay attention." With that she nodded and they knocked the slushies' back into the player's faces. Noah then went to kick his guy's knees in when he saw Joe and Rachel do something strange. Joe dropped and swiped his feet under his guy while Rachel decided to show off. With Joe's help, he pushed Azimio forward so that he was close enough for Rachel move. She ran back towards the lockers, ran up and turned to kick Azimio across the face. Her kick was so powerful that he fell down, and she landed in a fighting stance.

Every stared in shocked at Rachel and Joe. Noah's mouth hung open. He had no idea what just happened, but he couldn't be more proud. Rachel turned to Joe and laughed. "Well, that could've gone better. Should we at least carry them to the nurses?" Rae asked Joe. I looked at her like she was crazy. Joe just shook his head and laughed.

"How about instead we just do a cool jump and spin over them and get to class? I have no doubt that someone is going to come get us for that." Rachel nodded and with that she and Joe both ran towards the lockers and did a backflip of them landing right over the boys laying on the ground. They then did a quick spin in opposite directions, grabbed each other's hands and dropped before starting to laugh.

Rachel turned around and looked at Noah. "You coming or what?" Then she smirked. She fixed her tie and started to walk off to glee. Noah ran and caught up to them. Everyone else just stared. Suddenly the silence broke, and everyone started to talk about what just happened. They didn't pay much attention, but when they passed the unholy trinity, Rachel heard something new.

"That was hot." Brittany said before Quinn and Santana covered her mouth and looked at the 3 people walking by. Joe and Rachel started laughing while Noah finally realized that his sister wasn't the little girl he knew before.


	2. Realization

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows so far. I'm so ecstatic about writing this story. If anyone has any input, questions, or ideas for the upcoming chapters, please feel free to DM me and let me know. It means the world to me.**

School was going by in a blur. Figgins had called them to his office shortly after homeroom was over. According to himself, Noah, Rachel, and Joe, had earned a name for themselves around school. People were starting to call them "The Mix-Martial Stylists". Honestly the name was quite embarrassing, but they couldn't help but feel honored that people were looking up to what they did.

Noah was used to the attention. He was the football captain, glee co-captain, and local stud. Joe and Rachel on the other hand were only used to being insulted and lashed out upon. It was a big change, one that was quickly being noticed by one Sue Sylvester.

She had heard about what happened, but couldn't believe it. Streisand and Jesus were doing what!? She quickly went over her hidden video footage. Sue couldn't believe her eyes. Noah was by far the most popular guy in school, but next to his sister and her friend, he couldn't compare. Soon enough Sue was going to look into them, and figure out what else they were hiding.

Since this was their first offense, they got off with a warning. Rachel was still thinking about what Brittany said as they walked by. Was she really hot? She by no means felt it. Yea, her dads would call her beautiful, and Joe would say she looked nice, but it's hard to feel 'hot' when you're uncomfortable with your own body.

That was another thing about Rachel. She didn't care about herself very much. There were days when she would look in the mirror and be disgusted by everything she saw. Days she would cry and wish for it all to change. Rachel felt wrong in her body. She couldn't change that. She doesn't know why she was different from other girls, but she didn't like it. Her thoughts plagued her mind for the rest of her classes. By the time school let out, the only thing on her mind was wanting to change.

Joe escorted her from their last out to the parking lot like every other day. He could notice that something was different with Rachel, but he didn't want to ask and risk the chance of upsetting her. Instead he quickly changed the subject to basketball practice.

They had played basketball together since they were kids, but when they started high school, they knew they wanted more than just to play for fun. Rachel had found some local teams that were fierce competitors, but were usually all male. When she and Joe showed up to a practice one day, they were almost laughed out of the place. Being tired of people treating her differently, Rachel decided to show them what she had.

She asked for a 1 vs. 1 match with their best player. This guy was 6 foot 4. Towering over her by an entire foot, but that didn't stop her. Used to playing the point guard position, she had checked the ball in, and did a quick roll before firing up a shot.

All net.

The guys on the team froze. They stared at the girl and realized that her gender didn't mean anything to them. From that point on, Joe and Rachel were starters on a locally known basketball team that often attracted scouts from all over the country.

After practice today, Rachel was thoroughly exhausted. She was ready to go chill with Joe and have a little band practice. She may have been in glee, but she never sung lead. She tried to stay out of the spotlight because she hated people looking at her like she was special. She just wanted to be normal for once.

They pulled up to warehouse and quickly unlocked the padlocked door. Inside it revealed a full studio that Joe and Rachel had both paid for with their own money after saving and working for three years. Joe decided he wanted to kick practice off with a song that Rachel wrote as an anthem to the girl of her dreams. He manned the drums while she picked up her guitar and counted them in.

Rachel:  
And I think you're from another world

Joe:  
And I, couldn't love another girl

Rachel:  
Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated  
In a room full of frozen faces  
In a moment of fractured time  
We eclipse in a conversation  
As your words, they pass us by

Joe:  
With you, we could be the only ones here

As she started the chorus, Puck pulled up in his pickup truck and was stunned to see his sister singing into a mic with a guitar in her hands. He quickly took a seat on the couch they had set up, so that he could watch them.

Rachel and Joe:  
Cause I think you're from another world  
And I, I couldn't love another girl  
Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated

Rachel:  
To the sky, flying high  
Take me to the moon

Joe:  
Day or night, we don't have to say a word

Rachel and Joe:  
Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated

On that note, they ended the song. Neither noticed that Noah had arrived, and watched them perform.

"Rach, why didn't you tell me you could sing, or play guitar!? And Joe, how did I not know you could drum?" Noah asked. Seems like he wanted to jump straight into the questioning. Rachel and Joe quickly joined him in sitting the sitting area.

"Noah, there are so many things you don't know. Yes, I can sing. I can also play guitar, drums, and bass. I taught myself when were 12. And before you ask, we haven't sung or performed in front of the glee club before because we didn't want the attention." Rachel quickly sputtered out hoping to end Noah's curiosity.

Noah looked at Joe who was nodding along with Rachel then back to her. "What about this morning? Those kicks and flips? What am I missing?" Noah asked them both.

Joe decided to answer this time. He honestly love to talk, but always stayed quiet since the bullying first began. "Back when we started high school, Rachel and I were tired of getting harassed, but we also wanted to be different. After I was shoved into the lockers, I asked Rachel if she wanted to take some MMA classes with me. It started off as self-defense, but quickly evolved into us enjoying it. Rachel is undefeated in her weight class, as am I." he stated. He was quite proud that he suggested something that got them both this far.

"Soon we started our band. We wanted more members, but didn't know who could play, so it's just us. Then one day we saw Mike dancing around in glee, just showing off, and something sparked inside us. Suddenly we wanted to be able to do what he could do, but better. So for the entirety of sophomore year we took dance classes 5 days a week. We took ballet, ballroom, hip-hop, even crunk. We strived for perfection and by the time summer came along, we were both trained." Rachel added to Joe's statement. She was proud of everything they had done.

Noah was shocked. He didn't know that they did all this. He didn't know HOW they did all this, but he knew he was proud and didn't want to miss anymore.

"Okay. I want in on your circle. I want to join the band. I want there to be no secrets between us three. Starting off with are you in love with Quinn Fabray?" Noah directed that question towards Rachel earning a shocked expression, but something in her eyes told him all he need to know.

"Look. I don't know. Okay? I might be. So what? There is something I want to discuss with you both. You're my brothers through and through, and I'm scared." Rachel whispered that last part to herself. Noah looked at Joe with a concerned face. The both quickly moved to her sides. Rachel was one that often kept to herself, so when she said something like that it attracted everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked. He was starting to become seriously worried about his baby sister. They had a bond that no matter how much they fought, he would always protect her.

Rachel slowly started to explain how she felt. She said that it was like waking up in the wrong body her entire life. Feeling like something was off because she wasn't comfortable being herself. Everything she did, she did to prove to herself that she was normal. That she was just an average teenager, but she wasn't. Rachel was stuck in a body that shouldn't belong to her.

Noah and Joe stared at her. Joe understood where she was coming from because sometimes Rachel would hide her hair in beanie, and let everyone believe she was a guy. Noah on the other hand was shocked. He always saw Rachel as the perfect angel. He never had a chance to realize that his own sister was in pain because she was born the wrong gender.

Rachel took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes to look at the boys. Joe gave her a slight nod, and Noah just stared blankly. Finally someone spoke up.

"I-I'm so sorry I never noticed. I should've paid more attention to how you felt, how you feel. Can you forgive me?" Noah blurted out. He felt like it was his fault for not paying more attention. He should've known. When they were younger Rachel never played with the girls in Lima. She wanted to play football, and hang out with the guys. She wanted to be herself, but she couldn't be.

"Noah, it's not your fault. Nothing would have changed this. I had to come to terms with it on my own. It's not easy realizing that you're entire life you've felt like something was wrong. There were signs, but I avoided them because I didn't want to stick out even more than I did." Rachel murmured to Noah. She quickly embraced him, and held him close before pushing herself away.

"I-I'm a boy in a girl's body." She whispered before she broke down in tears. 16 years. It took her 16 years to finally say that she was a boy. That he was a boy.


	3. Coming Out

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews so far. I'm still nervous about this because I don't know exactly where I want to take it. Also, I was thinking about what Rachel would look like if she actually started testosterone, and in my head she looks like Freddie Mclair from Skins. Please review and let me know what you want to see.**

 _The rain was pouring outside. Ray was trying to run home from school since his car broke down. The temperature was dropping at an unsteady pace. His brow furrowed when he thought whether this was mentioned on the news. Ray finally arrived to his doorstep as he tried to get his key out of his bag. He inserted the key into the lock and twisted, but nothing happened._

 _The door opened as his father took a step onto the deck. He had a stern look in his eye. Leroy took another step forward. This time putting a finger on Ray's chest. "This isn't your home. You're a stranger, not my child." Leroy said sternly._

 _Saying Ray was shocked was an understatement. How could one of his fathers say that to his face? He was the same person, wasn't he?_

 _He started second guessing everything he thought about himself and his family. Ray thought they were okay._

 _He didn't register the quickening of his breath or the tears that started falling from his eyes when he saw both of his fathers and his brother staring back at him from inside the house._

" _Puck," Ray cried out, "You said it was okay. Please. I'm still me."_

 _Noah stepped around his fathers to get into Ray's face. He spat out cruel words. Calling his own brother a freak. Saying he was a disgrace. Letting him know that they weren't family._

 _Ray couldn't stop the sobs from escaping him. He didn't want to lose his family or to hurt them, but he didn't want to embarrass them either._

 _Without a second glance, he walked into the middle of the road. The driver could barely see through the rain. Once they noticed the person in the road, they tried to stop. The car kept sliding even though the brakes had been slammed._

Ray woke up when Noah rushed into his room. He didn't realize that he had screamed or the fact that he was drenched in sweat.

Noah went to the bathroom and came back with two aspirin, a wet rag, and a cup of water. He placed the cup and aspirin on Ray's bedside table.

Noah was still afraid. He essentially lost his sister when she came out, but he realized that she was still there, she just wasn't his sister after all.

Ray quickly swallowed the medicine and grabbed the rag from his brother. He mumbled a thank you as he used it to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Ray, what happened?" Noah asked softly. He needed to make up for not being there all those years. He was supposed to be a good brother. Noah needed to prove to himself that he could be there for Ray throughout everything. He knew there was Joe and he was grateful. Joe was there for his brother when he couldn't be. There's no way he could ever repay him. He was now a part of the family, and he wouldn't let anyone mess that up.

Ray just shook his head as he tried to hold back his sobs. His body started shaking fiercely, but his sobs were silent.

"You. D-dads. Hate. Me." All the words were muffled by sobs. Noah had to strain his ears to make out what he could. He suddenly understood that Ray was scared that their dads weren't going to support his choices. That all three of them would choose to disown Ray rather than accept him for who he has always been on the inside.

Noah pulled his brother to him and started smoothing his hair. He definitely needed a haircut, but all in due time.

"No. Shh. Ray, listen to me. I love you. You're my brother. Hell, you're my twin. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily. Now go back to sleep because we are going to get your hair cut after we talk to dads in the morning." Noah whispered to Ray. He was trying to calm his brother that way he would start to feel better about coming out today. It wasn't going to be easy, but easy wasn't always the best option.

 **XXXX**

Ray woke up to the sound if a knock at his door. He got up from bed and pulled on some sweatpants over his boxer briefs. No need to embarrass himself to anyone related or not.

When he opened the door he was not surprised to see Joe standing there behind a box of donuts and coffee.

"Please tell me that's a soy latte?" Ray begged his best friend. It was his number one weakness, and Joe knew this.

Joe just smiled and nodded before passing the drink to Ray. He then pushed his way into the bedroom and sat the donuts on the desk. "So, how are you going to do this? Noah and I are here for you through the entire thing, and if something goes wrong you can come stay with me. Perks of living alone since your parents would rather live in California." Joe said. His parents had told him when they were 15 that they planned on moving to Cali and that he could come with them, but he didn't want to. Instead they let him keep the house, and gave him enough money every month to get him through.

Ray gave Joe a sad smile. It still hurt him that his best friend's parents decided that Cali was more important than their only child, but he couldn't do anything to change it.

"I think I'm just going to sit them down, and talk to them about it. At least I don't have to explain what Trans is because they have many Tran's friends as well. I trust that they will let me do whatever makes me happy, but I'm still scared. It's a lot to go through. They won't have a daughter anymore, but I'm still going to be here." He murmured. Ray was very afraid of how they would react, but he knew that his parents loved him. It was going to be a big change on all of them.

Joe nodded and left them room so that Ray could get dressed.

Ray went to his closet and pulled out his binder. He had bought it a few weeks ago, but he hadn't worn it yet because he wasn't ready. He pulled it on, adjusted his American Eagle boxers, pulled on some red skinny jeans, a black fitted long sleeve shirt, and a white studded belt to tie it all together.

A once over in the mirror proved that Ray really did need a haircut. He had always wanted to cut his hair. Even before he knew what Trans was. He just couldn't deal with what the nicknames would be. It was always Ray against the world, but now he has Joe and Noah by his side. He felt like he could take on the world. Hell, they probably could.

Noah knocked on his door. Ray smoothed his shirt out with his hands then walked to the door. He opened it with a smile. His brother smirked at him approvingly for his outfit. Noah had great taste, but always wore stuff that people wanted him too. Ray still thinks that Noah is gay, but he denies it.

"Ready to go, baby bro?" Noah asked. He is older than Ray by fifteen minutes, so he thought that it changed the fact that they were twins.

Ray playfully punched his brother's shoulder, and walked out his room closing the door behind him. Noah put his arm around his brother's shoulder as they trudged downstairs. Joe was talking with the Mr. Puckerman's at the table. They really loved that boy as one of their own.

Ray took a deep breath before sitting in-between Joe and Noah opposite the table as their parents. He was nervous, but this was his family. He would respect their wishes.

"Dad, Daddy, there's something I want to tell you both. It's something that I can't change, nor would I. It's who I am, who I was meant to be. Before I tell you, I want you both to know that I love you, and I will respect your wishes." Ray said in one quick breath. His nerves were getting the best of him, but he wouldn't give up. This is who he is supposed to be. He is Ray Taylor Puckerman.

LeRoy and Hiram shared a look before speaking. They knew what was coming. They actually had expected their little Rachel to come out. It was really expected if you knew what to look for. She always hung out with the guys never the girls. She shortened her name to Rae at 14 because it was easier to fit in with the boys. Being on all male sports teams because she could keep up. Her clothing being 95% male except for the feminine outfits she wore to school until recently. Even her constant urge to cut her hair, but refusing to because of the bullying. Their baby was strong, and they would never turn their backs on that precious angel.

"Rae, before you speak let me and your dad tell you something. We know. You aren't our little girl. You were always our little boy. Our youngest, and our bravest. No offense, Noah. Nothing changed about you. You have always been who you are. We wanted to wait for you to come out because we didn't want to force you before you were ready. In fact, we started looking into therapists for you a few years back. Not the kind that are going to tell you that you're wrong, but the kind that are going to help you fully accept yourself, and get you ready for the battles ahead, but honey, you really need to cut that hair if you're going through with this, and I know the perfect cut for you!" Hiram said giddily. They had waited 16 years for their baby to come out, and it was finally happening.

Ray was shocked. He didn't know what to say honestly. His father's just told him everything he had always wanted to hear. Everything he wanted was coming true. He started crying. This was the happiest moment of his life so far. Yea, he would have problems at school. The bullies would try to start something, the nicknames would pick back up and probably be worse, and some people might not take him seriously, but he was ready.

Hiram and LeRoy walked around the table and hugged all three of the teenagers in front of them. They knew that based on Noah and Joe sitting there, that they already had been told. This was their family.

"So, can we go get my hair cut, and maybe talk about these therapists? I would like to start testosterone as soon as I can." Ray said with a big smile on his face. LeRoy and Hiram smiled brightly at the three boys in front of them. Slowly becoming the men they would one day be.

The five of them piled into the car and drove off to another town in search of a salon where they wouldn't be noticed. They didn't want anyone to notice Ray before school the next day. Since it was still morning, most people were in church until later, so the salon they found was mostly empty.

"Hello!" A bright young man called from his chair. "Welcome to my salon. Now which of you young fellas is needing a new cut? I know my way around a pair of scissors." The man smiled brightly at the group.

"Our youngest son here needs a shorter Bieber style cut. His hair is just too long for his liking." LeRoy said with a smile of his own.

Ray looked at his father with a big smile on his face. That was the first time that he called him his son in public. It made him proud. Hiram patted his husband on the back while Noah gave him a fist bump.

The stylist looked at Ray and then smiled. "Alright youngest child, my name is Justin, and yours is?" Justin asked brightly. Justin figured that this boy had to be Trans based on his facial structure, but he isn't one to judge especially when the boy's family didn't seem to mind.

"Um. I-I'm Ray." Ray stuttered out. He wasn't used to saying that was his name. He was scared that Justin would judge him. It's not like his opinion would matter, but it would still hurt if some random person was so quick to judge him.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ray. Now let's get to snipping." Justin said with a laugh as lead Ray to the shampoo chair. He quickly got to combing and cutting at the hair. Soon enough, the long locks were replaced with a short flippy cut that could be easily styled up with light gel.

Ray ran his fingers through his bangs and smiled. This was the perfect haircut for him. The one that he had always dreamed about. The cut that would give him the confidence to one day talk to Quinn Fabray.

Ray jumped up and gave Justin a hug. "Thank you for not judging me." He whispered into his ear. Then he let go of the young man and walked to where his family was watching with bright smiles.

Joe and Noah walked up to Ray together and began to mess up his hair while their parents went and paid Justin with a generous tip.

"I will kick your ass if you touch my hair again." Ray said to both the boys with a stern voice as he tried to fix it with his fingers. After a moment he realized he could just flip it, and that he did. His fair moved back into place, and he smiled. This was one of the first of many moments to come that would soon shape him into the man he was slowly becoming.

The family piled into the car, turned on the radio, and started to drive back home. The boys had school tomorrow, so Joe was going to stay in the guest room that basically became his when his parents left. Ray was going to plan out his outfit for tomorrow hoping to make a good impression, but always packing a slushy emergency kit. And Noah was going to step up his game as a brother and a friend. He was going to be a better person all around. He was also going to step up his style at school because his brother said that he refused to be seen with him unless he did.

Together they were going to be undefeatable.

 **AN: Okay. I already have some ideas running through my head for chapter 4. I appreciate reviews and messages. Reviews make me post faster so, review? Until next time!**


	4. Ray:1 Finn:0

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I can't wait to see where my own story goes. I have so much planned out already, just have to get it into words. Thank you again, and let's let the story begin. Reviews are appreciated! Starting this chapter talking about Quinn, then I will move back to Ray.**

Quinn's weekend started off as any other. It started with an excruciating morning Cheerios practice. The only reason she is still on the Cheerios is because without it, she would be a target for what she did as HBIC. She refused to let that happen. Her best friend even keeps their friendship hidden from everyone else. He doesn't want people to hurt her either. After Cheerios, she met her best friend at the comic book store two towns over.

"Q-Bug! Over here!" he shouted making her blush. He came up with that nickname freshman year after he found out about her love of lady bugs.

"Michael Chang, I swear to god if you call me that again!" Quinn said as she slapped if upside the back of his head. They had become friends when they ran into each other at the comic book store. She tried to pass it off as a gift for a friend, but he didn't believe her. Ever since that day, they met here every Saturday, then they would head back to her house to read, and talk about school. Except this weekend something unexpected happened.

As Quinn was looking at some DC comics, she heard the unmistakable laugh of Rachel Puckerman. She turned around to see that she had gotten a haircut. Quinn's heart fluttered. She didn't know that Rachel liked comics, and why was she here with Joe and Noah? Quinn was about to sneak out when she heard something.

"Come on, little brother. I know nothing about comics. Help me!" Noah whined. Quinn was confused. Was he calling Joe little brother or Rachel? Why would he be calling Rachel little brother? She didn't have a chance to think about it because Mike saw them come in, and quickly rushed to her to get them out of the store.

He tried to ask her what was up with her, but she didn't know what to say. She said she wasn't feeling too well, and was wondering if they could cancel their plans today.

Mike looked at her, and knew she was hiding something, but didn't want to push her. He agreed as long as she let him borrow her sonic screwdriver for his Doctor Who cosplay. Quinn reluctantly agreed to his terms just because that was a collector's item, but he was family.

When Quinn got home, she went to take a hot shower to loosen her muscles. Her entire body was sore, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep her weekend away, but she had English homework. Their assignment was to write an essay about themselves exposing a secret that no one knows. They each drew a random number to label their paper with, so that only the teacher would know their identity.

Quinn didn't know what to write hers on at first. Then it came to her. She opened her laptop, and titled the page "The Secret Nerd".

Three hours later, and her entire paper was written. It totaled at fifteen thousand words, which her teacher would love to read. Quinn then decided to text Santana and cancel their plans for tomorrow so that she could get some rest.

She turned off her phone and went to bed.

 **XXXX**

When Quinn woke up on Sunday, she was surprised to see how late in the day it was. She got up from her bed to grab her new comic. She had heard that the Locke & Key comics were really graphic and twisted, but also really entertaining. So, she gave it a shot.

By the time her mom called her down for dinner, she had just finished the fourth edition. Quinn was captivated to say the least.

She trudged downstairs to find her mother slaving over the stove making bacon.

"Mom, why are you making bacon for dinner?" she questioned. Her mother rarely cooked since she kicked Russell out for all that he had done, so when she did it usually involved some sort of news. The fact that she was cooking Quinn's favorite clued her in to believing that the news was important.

Judy turned around to her daughter with a wide grin on her face. "Quinnie, sweetheart, I did it!" She screamed. Judy was so happy to have finally been able to go through with getting a divorce from Russell. The best part was that she got everything. He didn't even fight her because since he cheated, he would've lost much more than what he did.

Quinn was confused until she looked at her mom and did a once over. "Y-You did it? He's gone?" Quinn asked. She was shocked. At first she didn't believe her mom would actually be able to go through with it. Judy looked at her daughter and nodded. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were wrapped up in each other's arms crying. Quinn was so happy to finally have him out of their lives. Russell was an abusive man. He would come home drunk, and take it out on whoever was home. His belt was his favorite weapon. Quinn's back still has tiny scars from where the buckle had hit her, and occasionally drawn blood.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered into her mother's ear. Judy had finally stood up to protect her daughter from what he had done to them. He couldn't come near them anymore, if he did, they would go to the police, and have him put in jail.

After their tears had dried, they sat down at the table to eat their bacon and eggs dinner. Quinn moaned when she tasted the bacon. Judy just chuckled at her daughter. She was so foolish.

They cleaned up the mess together, and for the first time in a long time, just talked about everything. It was refreshing for them to finally be able to reconnect. Shortly after 10 PM, Judy decided it was time for her to go to bed. Quinn followed her lead and took a quick shower before wrapping herself up in the covers. She didn't want this weekend to end, but Monday couldn't wait forever.

 **XXXX**

Her phone started going off, and Quinn didn't want to leave her bed. She could tell it was going to rain, but doubted that Coach would cancel practice. Quinn got out of bed, and jumped into the shower. She couldn't take too long because after practice, Mr. Schue called an emergency glee meeting to discuss this week's assignment.

Quinn walked into her closet and brought out a clean Cheerios uniform to put on. Then she went to the mirror and pulled her hair into the Cheerios signature high pony. She got tired of this routine every day, but she knew that she had no choice in the matter.

As she opened her door, the smell of bacon hit her nose. She quickly grabbed her bag and laptop and ran down the stairs to where her mother was making breakfast. Quinn was in a rush so she grabbed a piece of bacon, kissed her mom and her cheek, and got into her car to drive to school.

Once she got through the front doors of the school she put on her HBIC mask. Coach decided to move practice into the gym because she couldn't risk one of them getting sick so close to competition. Quinn arrived early, so she pulled out her notebook to doodle in while she waited. She was so captivated in her work that she didn't hear Santana walk in and sit beside her. She only noticed she was there when Santana commented on her notebook.

"Mrs. Puckerman? You got a crush on Puck? What the hell, Q." Quinn didn't even have time to respond to her before Coach Sue walked in. She quickly shoved her notebook and pencil into her bag before giving Santana a look that said 'We will talk about this later'.

 **XXXX**

Ray, Puck, and Joe walked into school shortly before the glee meeting was to be held. Ray decided to bring his guitar like Puck did every day. Joe brought his lucky drum sticks and stuck them into his back pocket. As they walked to the choir room, they noticed all eyes on them.

"Is it going to be like this every day?" Ray asked his brother. Puck turned his head and nodded before opening the door for Joe and Ray. When they got in there, Ray began to tune his guitar. He planned on having a guitar battle with his brother before the meeting started. Puck kept saying that Ray was good, but he was better. Joe just laughed. The only person he had to compete for over the drums was Finn Hudson, and everyone knew his work was just plain mediocre.

"Alright, little bro. Your vocals may be better than mine, but are your fingers? I have several girls that will vouch for my skill." Noah stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well if they think you're good, wait until they get a hand on me." Ray retorted with a smirk of his own. There was no doubt in his mind that he could beat Noah. After they both finished tuning their guitars, it was about time for the club to start showing up. Naturally Ray would want to avoid being the center of attention, but this time he was ready. He had already decided the song he they would play. What better song for a guitar battle than ' _Free Bird'_. Joe had agreed to play the drums along with them, but had vetoed the singing that way it would be easier to focus on the instruments.

Right before they were going to start, the entire club walked in, and stared at the twins that were sitting on bar stools staring at each other.

"Um, guys? What's this?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered the room. He was used to seeing Puck with a guitar, but had never seen Rachel stepping up to do anything other than swaying in the background.

"Sorry, dude. We are kinda taking over your lame meeting for a guitar battle. We need judges, and we have an entire group full of them." Puck said as he turned to the rest of the club. Before Mr. Schue could respond, Finn spoke up.

"Okay. First thing, why is that kid with the weird hair on my drums? And why is the freak holding a guitar? Does it even know how to play? Where did she get it?" Finn asked. He was being his usual asshole self. Joe saw the look in Noah's eyes and jumped up to pull him back. By the time Joe got to him, Noah had already lunged, but Ray stepped in front of him.

"Noah, sit down, now!" Ray whisper shouted at his brother. He didn't want him to make the mistake of pissing off 's golden boy. Noah grunted, and retreated to his seat. Ray turned around to look Finn in the eyes. "First thing, 'The kid with the weird hair' is a drummer. A much better one than you will ever be. Don't believe me? You can try and battle him for it later. As for calling me a freak, you're lucky I don't lay your ass out right now. I have a name. Call me Ray, or call me nothing. I don't care. As for my guitar, I've played for 5 years, and I bought it with my own money because I have to work for what I want." Ray said to Finn with a bored tone. He didn't want to put up with his ignorant ways, but had no choice since he was the co-captain of glee club.

"Whatever, FREAK. Get on with it, so we can watch you fail." Finn said with a smirk. He put emphasis on the word freak, and it took all self-control to not punch him in the face. Ray just took a deep breath and motioned Puck to follow him to talk to Joe at the drums. After a brief discussion, Joe stood up and set up three microphones. One for each of them.

"Well, since we have seem to have an ignorant prick in the class, we have decided to change our game plan, but I will still be kicking Noah's ass on guitar." Ray said. Noah just scoffed. Ray smiled at his brother's confidence, but laughed at his ego.

"Noah, you don't know this song because I wrote it, but follow my lead. If you can." Ray told Noah as Joe counted him in.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Joe shouted.

Ray moved his bar stool up the mic, and had his guitar propped up in position for when it was time to play. He leaned in close to the mic, and started the song.

 _Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Ray smiles at Noah as he starts playing the guitar. Noah just stares for a minute. To say he is shocked would be an understatement. Joe follows shortly behind Ray on the drums. They've played this song so many times, that he doesn't have to wait for his cue.

 _When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
The hope I forget  
That you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you_ **(for you, so…)**

Ray backs off of lead guitar for the next chorus that way Noah can try and show off. Ray turns to Joe and nods for him to take the chorus with Noah.

 **You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
That's more than I can say for him**

Noah and Ray switch guitar lead again while Ray takes the main chorus.

 _Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Ray continues on lead guitar, but let's Noah take this verse to show off his vocals since Finn always gets to take the lead, even though he has barely any skill.

Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
 _(But for)_ the meantime I'll sport my  
Brand new fashion of waking up with pants on  
At four in the afternoon

Noah nods to Ray to take the second chorus, but they both decide to stay on lead guitar for the rest of the song.

 _You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
That's more than I can say for him_

Ray finishes the last line, and makes eye-contact with Quinn for a brief moment before he looks away. He wishes he had the courage to go up to her, but she wouldn't want someone like him. He pushes the thoughts away as Joe sings the last bit of the song.

 **1-2-3-4!  
Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town**

As they wrapped up the song, the club started clapping. It was a little bit of a shock for Joe and Ray who often stayed in the background of things.

"Wow guys! That was amazing! I didn't know that Joe and Rachel could sing!" Mr. Schuester said. He didn't notice how Ray cringed at being called Rachel. Finn saw the reaction and decided to call him out.

"What's wrong, RACHEL? Why did you cringe?" Finn asked with a cocky smirk on his face. Noah saw the smirk and was ready to punch it right off his face when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Noah turned to see Joe standing behind him.

Joe leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Let Ray handle this on his own. He needs it." Noah nodded and turned back to his brother.

"Pass me your guitar, and Joe will grab your case." Noah told Ray calmly. He was trying to make sure Ray stayed calm enough to handle this properly. Ray nodded and took off his guitar. Joe walked back into the class room with two guitar cases. Each one was painted with a different design. One of them had Batman painted on it, not just the symbol. The other one looked like a guitar because who ever had painted it put a lot of time and effort into making it look realistic. Quinn raised an eyebrow to see who Joe would bring the Batman case to.

"Hey, Joe! Be careful with those cases. It took me way too long to get them both right." Ray told Joe as he reached out for his Batman case.

Everyone just stared at the situation in front of them. Everything they knew about the Puckerman's was wrong. First, everyone was surprised that Ray could actually sing instead of being a background singer. Then there was the fact that he could dance and paint. Also, who could forget that flip that he did with Joe off the lockers. That took a lot of practice, not counting the time it took to master the kick. And now he was a secret nerd, who had the ability to hold Puck back with no effort. Glee club was shocked into silence.

Quinn smiled to herself when Ray took the Batman case from Joe. Batman was her favorite, and it seemed to be his too.

After Ray and Noah put their guitars in their cases, Joe put his drum sticks into the side pocket of Ray's. Noah then took out his phone and shot off a quick text to his dads. "Hey. Finn Hudson has been harassing Ray since glee started, and I don't know what Ray is about to do. Come to the school."

Noah tapped Ray's shoulder and showed him the text. "Seriously. Have I ever called our fathers when you wanted to beat someone?" Ray asked Noah. Noah smiled sheepishly as his brother.

"No, but I'm the older brother, so I have to watch out for you." Noah stated with a grin. The entire glee club was watching this exchange.

"Fifteen minutes. You're older than me by fifteen minutes. I swear, if they take my bike away for this, I will torture you." Ray said in a serious tone. Then he turned to Finn.

"Okay. Now that I'm done with Noah, you had something to say?" Ray asked Finn. Finn looked confused then remember what he had to say.

"So, first you get a dyke haircut, and now you make a face when someone calls you Rachel? Should we call you dyke instead?" Finn says as he pokes Ray in the chest. Ray takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. He doesn't want to do anything stupid. If he were to look around him, he would see that everyone in glee club took out their phones before Finn spoke.

"What is your problem? I'm guessing by saying dyke, you are referring to lesbians? Which is wrong on so many levels. Did I ever do something to you that would make you think that being a homophobic jerk was okay?" Ray asks calmly. He's trying to handle this responsibly, but he doubts Finn will stay to himself much longer.

"Are you admitting to being a dyke? That's disgusting. Gays make me sick." Finn says without remembering that his gay stepbrother is sitting in the risers right behind him.

"No I am not a lesbian. I identify as a male. I am a male, but in case you forgot, my fathers are gay, and so is your stepbrother." Ray says stepping forward. Finn turns around and sees the hurt expression on Kurt's face. He turns back to Ray, and is angry.

"Look what you made me do, you fagot! If you're a guy, where's your penis?" Finn yells.

Ray smirks, "Why, are you gay?" Everyone starts laughing until Finn tackles Ray to the ground. Noah tries to intervene, but Joe holds him back. Ray easily kicks Finn off of himself, and jumps to his feet. Finn tries to throw a hook, but Ray catches his fist, and twists his arm around.

Ray is acting all on defense. He is trying to restrain from throwing a bunch, but he is about to see red.

"Let go of me! You're a boy so I can hit you! No girl is ever going to want a freak like you!" Finn shouts into Ray's face. That was a big mistake.

Noah watches Ray's naturally call demeanor change as he swings at Finn. Finn wasn't fast enough, so the force of the punch knocks him to the ground. Ray goes to attack him, but is being held back.

"Let me go!" he screams. He doesn't care who is holding him back. Ray wants Finn to pay for every wrong thing he has ever done.

"Ray Taylor Puckerman!" LeRoy screams. Ray tenses and turns around to see his father's holding him back. Ray swallows. He forgot that Noah texted their dads.

Everyone in the glee club is still seated watching the scene before them. Kurt has tears in his eyes, and Mercedes is trying to calm him down. Everyone else is just shocked by the information they heard, and by how Ray reacted.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Ray whispers to LeRoy. His dad knows it wasn't his fault. All his insecurities about his gender are still so fresh, and it hurts when someone presses his buttons.

"It's not your fault. Okay? Look at me. You didn't do anything wrong." Leroy tells his son. He looks at the students and sees that everyone has been recording this. "Hello, glee club. I am LeRoy Puckerman. One of Noah and Ray's fathers. Just for anyone who is confused about what Ray said, he is male. It's called transgender. Someone who is born in the wrong body according to their gender. He is my son, and I would appreciate if everyone respected that." LeRoy told the class.

"Thanks, Dad. You and Daddy can leave now." Ray told his fathers. He was hoping they would just leave, and call it a day. Unfortunately his father's just laughed. Even Noah and Joe laughed with them.

"You're kidding right, Ray? You probably broke that boy's face. Thankfully someone in this class has it all on video so we have proof that it wasn't your fault. I already called his mother when Noah texted us. You can stay in here until the principal calls for all of you to meet us there." Hiram told Ray and the class. He knew that Finn would probably try to get him expelled, but that wasn't going to happen since this was a hate crime.

"Wait a minute. We ALL get to skip our first two classes waiting to be called by Figgins? Hell yea. Thank you, Puckerman twins and Joe." Santana said. Free class periods to text and relax, she wasn't going to pass this up.

Hiram and LeRoy picked Finn up since the punch knocked him out. Mr. Schuester followed them to the nurse's office leaving all the kids alone in the choir room.

"Fuck." Is all Ray said as picked up his bag and pulled out the fifth edition of the Locke & Key series. Everyone just stared at him being so calm. Quinn looked shocked at Ray. She was surprised that he knew what that was. The entire room was silent until Joe spoke up.

"Bro, you know if you messed up your fist that you won't be able to teach your class, right?" Joe asked Ray. Ray looked up and Joe with an unreadable expression. Noah decided it was time for him to butt into this conversation.

"Well, I could teach it." Noah suggested. Joe and Ray shared a look before they started laughing. Noah looked at them both with a face that said 'What the fuck'. Mike noticed the comic in Ray's lap, and looked up at Quinn. He noticed that she was looking at Ray with the same face he looks at Tina with. He just smirked.

"No offense, Noah, but do you even know what class I teach on Mondays?" Ray asked his brother. Noah just shrugged. "You make think you can keep up with me, but we know you can't."

Noah looked at Joe then looked at his brother. He didn't know what this class was, and after that guitar battle, he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to teach it. "Yea, alright. Whatever, you might be better than me at everything, but I know who you like."

At that Ray dropped his bag and lunged at his brother pinning him down. "Kidding or not, you keep your mouth shut, and stay away." Joe just laughed at the brother's antics. Everyone else wanted to know who this crush was, and why Ray would lunge at him over it. Ray stood up and dusted his pants off before he offered his hand to Noah.

"So what class do you teach on Mondays?" Santana asked Ray. He snapped his head to look at her, then look at everyone else. They were all watching with piqued curiosity. Ray went and moved his bag out of the way, so he could move the bar stool to the middle of the choir room. He sat down, and looked at Santana first.

"Today I'm supposed to teach a Mixed-Martial Arts class." Ray told her. Everyone looked shocked. Noah just nodded his understanding. "So, since we are all stuck here for a little while, and everyone is staring at me like I'm a freak of nature, you guys can ask some questions, and I can do my best to answer them."

Kurt looked at Ray first, "Why did you hide yourself away for so long?" he asked. He knew what it was like to pretend to be something you're not. He just wanted to know why Ray did it for so long. Ray looked at Kurt, and nodded at his question before speaking.

"I guess I did it because I didn't want to admit to myself that life was going to be harder for me then it already was. You saw how Finn acted, and his own brother is gay. Imagine how every homophobe in this town is going to respond to a transgender kid. I guess I was scared of how people would respond." Ray answered. Kurt nodded his own understanding to Ray's answer.

"My turn," said Santana, "why are you coming out now?" Noah looked at his brother wanting to know the same thing.

"Wow. Stop being a wallflower for one day, and everyone wants to know who you are. Heh. Alright, I finally came out because I was at a place in my life where only one person knew who I was, and that was only to an extent. I was afraid of what I might do to myself if I wasn't true. So, I started by telling Noah and Joe. Then I told my father's and they took me to get my hair cut. After that, I decided to stop hiding." Ray told the glee club. Some people looked like they were on the verge of tears from not noticing and doing something to help him. Noah and Joe pulled Ray into a bone crushing hug. "Guys, let me go before I punch you both." The three of them laughed as the let him go.

"Okay. One more question, and since everyone looks like they're about to cry, I'm going to lighten the mood. This question is three parts, so listen closely. Do you like comics, dancing, and batman?" Mike asked with smile on his face.

Ray turned to him and laughed. "Yes, I'm actually a big nerd. You should see my room. I actually love to dance, I even teach some classes for kids, and no, I don't like Batman. I love him. He is the best there is, and if you argue, I will list 50 reason on the spot."

"He's not even kidding. I once told him Superman was better as a joke, and had to sit there as he listed every reason I was wrong. Haven't mentioned Superman since." Joe said with a laugh.

"I don't read comics, so I'm just going to go with the Hulk since Ray walks around the house in hulk boxers." Noah said with a smirk before Ray slapped him upside the head. "Hey, stop watching so much NCIS, and you never said I couldn't mention your boxers."

Ray just shook his head, and looked up to the glee club. He started scanning them all looking for the one girl that always plagued his thoughts. There he found her reading her own copy of Locke & Key. His eyes met hers, and she blushed. "Stop eye-sexing the girl up there and show Mike how to dance." Joe whispered in his ear.

"Mike, want to see who has better moves?" Ray asked with a smirk. Mike laughed as he stood up to start clearing the floor with Noah. "Anyone is welcomed to join us, if Mike here is okay with getting shown up. Joe, take my iPod, and put on my dance mix." The first song that came on was _Move It_ by Toronto is Broken.

As the boys started dancing, Ray noticed that Quinn's eyes were focused on him. He started to show off very early on, making Mike work twice as hard to keep up. Despite how this day started, it seemed like it wouldn't be too bad.

 **AN: There you have it, my longest chapter thus far. A few things before you go, the song used is Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy. Ray was in italics, bold was Joe, and underlined was Noah. Locke & Key comics is one of my favorites thus far. I do not own Glee, Fall Out Boy, DC, Marvel, or Toronto is Broken. Please review ****!**


	5. Heavydirtysoul

**A/N: Guys, I would like to apologize for not updating last Tuesday. I have been very busy, and I usually don't have time to write these chapters ahead of time. Please bear with me as we travel through this story together. I would love some reviews and PMs telling me what you all think. Let's begin.  
Title: Heavydirtysoul by Twenty-One Pilots**

Mr. Figgins called Ray, Noah, and Joe into his office first. As the boys arrived they saw Finn, Carol, Burt, Mr. Schue, and both Puckerman's already waiting for them.

"Mr. Schuester, would you liked to tell us what you saw happen?" Figgins asked his employee. Schuester turned around, and made eye-contact with the four teenagers currently present in the office. His eyes lingered on Ray, as he silently judged him for everything he did towards his golden boy.

Schuester opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by LeRoy. "Mr. Figgins, if I may." Leroy said before pulling out his phone. "I had some of the kids from glee text me the video of what happened."

Figgins took the phone before turning to Finn and Ray. "I'm going to give you both an opportunity to fix this for yourselves before I have to write up a report for your permanent records."

Ray looked over at Finn before starting his speech, "Look, I apologize for punching you, but in all honesty you had it coming after you spat those homophobic slurs, and tackling me to the floor out of anger. I get that me being a transgender isn't something that you, nor anyone else here is used to, but I'm still a human being with feelings. I don't think you meant those things that you said, and that you were only trying to look cool in front of the club, but by saying what you did, you not only hurt me, but your own step-brother. He is gay. He has had to deal with that enough between Azimo and Dave. Do you think he wants to hear those things from you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or him. It's just, you come to school one day looking different, and saying that you're a guy? It confused me, and instead of looking like an idiot, I decided to be a jerk about it. What do you want from me?" Finn asked Ray with a pleading tone in his voice.

Ray walked over to Finn, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably take some anger management classes to work on your outbursts, and maybe even therapy to work on whatever issues you may be having with yourself. If you have any questions concerning me, or people like me, you should just try to ask me. I'll try to explain everything to you that way this doesn't happen again. I'd like for us to try and be friends, instead of enemies."

Finn stood up and pulled Ray into a hug, "Thank you for believing in me. I will probably still make mistakes, and do things wrong, but I would like to try and be friends too."

Ray pushed him back by the shoulders and nodded. "Mr. Figgins, I think it would be best if instead of detention or suspension for either parties that Finn should have to go to anger management classes and therapy to work out his issues."

"Is that okay with everyone?" Figgins asked the occupants of his office. Both sets of parents nodded their heads in understanding.

"I think Ray should have to face punishment for punching Finn in the face." Schuester said causing everyone to turn to him.

Ray went to speak, but Finn beat him to it, "No offense Mr. Schuester, but you are biased. You always take my side no matter what the problem is. I'm put up on a pedestal, and everyone else is looked down upon if they have an opinion that differs from my own. That is why no one likes you. You don't listen to anyone else's opinions. Puck has a stronger voice than I do, and so does Joe. Ray has a higher pitch, but still has more skill than most of the glee club combined. You are the one who needs to take a step back, and look at this situation from an outside perspective. I suggest we get another teacher to work with you."

Noah busted out laughing at Schuester's horrified expression on his face. Ray, Finn, and Joe shortly joined him before Figgins's asked them to quiet down.

"Is that what all the kids think?" Schuester asked the four teenagers. They all nodded in unison. "Okay, I'll admit that maybe I tended to put Finn views above everyone else, but I didn't realize that it got this bad. I'll start looking for a co-director to work with me, is that okay with you, Mr. Figgins?"

Everyone turned to stare at the principal has he started doing the math of hiring another teacher. "I can raise your budget enough to hire another director, as long as you start winning competitions. If not, you will have to stick with one teacher."

All the glee members and teacher nodded in understanding. "If that is all, can we get back to the choir room before heading to class?"

"Please do. If the teachers question your tardiness, tell them you were here with me, now please exit my office." Figgins said waving everyone off. As everyone exited the office, they all turned to face each other.

"Son, I would like to thank you for what you said back there. We are going to look into classes and therapy for Finn as soon as we get home. If you need anything at all, you can find Burt at his car shop on most days." Carol said before grapping her husband and leaving after giving Finn a kiss.

"Alright, boys, we have to get back to work, but we already talked to Principal Figgins about everything, and he contacted all your teachers telling them to change your name and gender in the roll books. You will have to change in the female locker rooms instead of the males because of your anatomy, but you are now in the male P.E class with your brothers. We love you all. We'll talk more tonight when we get home from work. Now get to class." Hiram said after kissing all three boys on the head and pushing them away.

"Do what your dad says before he takes away your toys!" Leroy yelled at the kids behind him.

Ray, Noah, and Joe turned around to where Finn was waiting for them. "Hey guys, go back to glee, and Finn and I will meet you there in a few minutes after we talk." Ray told Noah and Joe. They both nodded before turning and giving Finn a look, and walking off towards the glee room.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I am really sorry for everything I did. I was thinking that if I called you out, that maybe it would help me look cool. I'm still confused about everything, but maybe you can explain it all to me sometime? Also, I was wondering if maybe you ever thought about playing football? You have a great arm, and you weren't even phased when I tackled you. We need a better Quarterback, and I want to switch positions to Cornerback anyway." Finn told Ray.

Ray looked at Finn with an eyebrow raised before speaking. "I guess I understand why you did it. I have never been popular at this school, so I can't emphasize with you on that. As for understanding what a transgender is, it's pretty simple. Imagine waking up every day, and feeling like something is wrong. It's like you have this body, but you don't feel like it is really yours. Imagine if tomorrow you woke up in a female body, how would you feel? It would be wrong. You would want to be a male again, but how would you do that? That's how I've felt my entire life. I never told anyone. I've spent 16 almost 17 years in this world identifying as a female. It felt so wrong. It was bad enough I was attracted to females, but I imagined my future as being a husband and a father. My kid's first words being, 'daddy'. I finally decided I had enough. I didn't want to pity myself any longer. No one else could make the change for me. It had to be myself, and that what I did. I go to therapy now. I wear a shirt called a binder that helps hide my chest. Hopefully soon I can start testosterone which will help my body change like yours did when you went through puberty. Except I won't grow a penis." Ray said with a laugh. "My voice will start to deepen, and I'll start growing hair where females can't. I'll finally have the body I was supposed to have. At least for the most part."

Finn wiped his eyes which had been producing silent tears, and picked Ray up in a hug. "We should really be friends. I'll still make mistakes sometimes, but you can help me be a better man. You are a better man than I have ever been, and will probably ever be."

"Alright, alright put me down. We should try and be friends, and if we ever like the same girl, we will talk about it, without throwing each other's insecurities in our faces. Also, do you really think I should play football? I don't want to step on your toes. Yea, I've played football on an all males street team for a few years in Cleveland, but I've never thought about playing for the team here."

Finn looked at Ray with his own eyebrow raised. "Wait, I've heard about the quarterback on the Cleveland team. We were trying to figure out which school he went to. You're Rayban!?" Finn exclaimed.

Ray chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe?" he questioned.

"Dude! You have to play for us. We haven't won a game in the two years I've been Quarterback, but I think we should get back to the choir room before someone thinks we got into another fight, and I don't think I can handle another punch from you." Finn stated with a laugh.

The boy started laughing, and Ray just shook his head. "Again, I'm so sorry for that. It wasn't my intention to do that much damage to you. Honestly, I forget how strong I am because I barely swung at you. I guess that's what happens when you play so many sports and do MMA."

Both boys nodded before freezing at the front door. Inside they could hear everyone talking, and Ray could make out Quinn's melodic laugh. He would do anything to hear that laugh again.

"Before we go in, I should tell you that I may or may not like a certain head cheerio inside these doors." Ray whispered quietly before looking at Finn.

"Your secret is safe with me, and I won't go for her, if maybe you could help me get with Stacey Johnson? I kinda have a little crush on her." Finn whispered back.

"You got a deal, Finn. Now give me a piggy-back ride through these doors, so everyone can see how cool we are."

Finn just nodded before slightly crouching to let Ray jump on his back. "Ready?" Finn questioned over his head. "Ready." He heard back. He put his hand on the handle, and pushed the door open running in with Ray on his back screaming 'The British are coming, The British are coming!'

Once they made it back inside the choir room, everyone stopped talking to look at the former enemies suddenly acting all buddy buddy.

Ray flipped off Finn's back landing with a perfect dismount before pulling Finn's ear down to his mouth and whispering, "Maybe you should take Kurt outside and apologize to him. I think he would like to hear it from you privately than in front of everyone else. Also, you should let him know that you are going to be getting some help." Finn stood up straight, and nodded his head before walking up to Kurt, and asking if he could talk to him outside for a minute. Once they left the choir room, and entered the hallway, everyone turned to stare at Ray.

"Please, I know I'm hot, but if we could stop staring that would be great." Ray said which made everyone laugh since he just broke all hostile attention that was in the room.

Santana spoke up first. "So, what just happened? You were literally fighting with Finnept, and now you are friends?"

"Some people don't know how to react to something they don't understand. He thought that by bullying the school bully, he would look cool, but instead he was then embarrassed." Ray started before being interrupted by a hug from behind. He turned to see Kurt hugging him with tears in his eyes, and Finn standing by the door.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered as Finn started to finish what Ray started.

"When I get embarrassed, I lash out. You're right, I didn't know how to react to what Ray was saying, but I didn't want to ask questions because I didn't want to look stupid. After I went to the nurse's office, I realized that what I said was wrong. Despite that I didn't understand, I shouldn't have targeting him. He got us both out of trouble in the Principal's office. I even made sure Mr. Schuester realize that he was being a biased teacher. He feels bad, and is going to find a co-director from somewhere else that won't be biased towards us. And after we left the office, I asked Ray to explain everything to me. Now I have a better understanding, and I think going to anger management classes, and taking therapy will help me change who I have been in the past." Finn told the class. Ray walked up to him, and put a hand on each shoulder before leaning in and whispering something to him. "Also, I'm going to try and end the bullying and slushy attacks that go on here."

Everyone looked shocked that one conversation with Ray had Finn thinking so much about everything he has done though out the past few years in high school.

"Now, if there isn't anything else, I think it is time for our lunch hour, which means I have to take my Finny boy here, and go have a conversation with a certain Coach Beiste." Ray told the class before grabbing his bag and guitar, and trying to escape the class before Noah and Joe could stop him, but as he reached the door, the felt a hand on each shoulder. "Damn it." He muttered to himself.

Ray slowly turned around to face his brothers. "Why are you going talk to Coach?" Noah asked his brother.

"Look, I get you both want to protect me, but in case you both forgot, I'm stronger than every guy on the team, and I've played football in Cleveland for years. Even Finn knew who I was. We can continue this chat at home, but right now I should probably get going. Noah, drive Joe back home so he can bring my ride here that way I can drive myself to therapy today." Ray spoke, but whispered the last few words that way no one would hear him.

"You are hard headed, you know? It's quite annoying. I wonder if any other set of twins has to deal with this." Noah muttered. In the risers, Quinn just scoffed earning her a few stares from people who didn't understand what input she had in this.

Ray smiled a big show-stopper smile before walking out the door, and following Finn to Coach Beiste's office. Behind them, they could hear all the glee kids talking about everything that has happened today. Ray had never intended for his coming out to produce this much drama, but he really shouldn't have crossed it completely out his mind.

As they reached the office, Finn turned around and stopped Ray. "She is all about winning. You will probably have to explain your situation, and I know for a fact that she envies the Cleveland team, so if you have any proof that it is really you that is on the team, there is no doubt that she will want you to play for us." With that Finn turned back around and knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in." A voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Finn opened the door and nodded for Ray to go in first.

"Coach Beiste, this is Ray Puckerman. He wants to be our new Quarterback." Finn told his football Coach without breaking eye-contact.

"Ray Puckerman, you say? You're the new boy in my P.E class. So, how do I know that you are any good for this team?" Beiste asked him as she turned to look him in the eye.

Ray straighten his posture before looking her in the eyes and speaking, "Finn noticed that I had a strong arm, and the strength to take a full fledge tackle from him without any protection. Also, I believe you have already seen me play? I played Quarterback on the Cleveland street team. Number 10, if you don't believe me, I can give you Coach Baldwin's number. I'm sure he would love to speak to you." Ray told her in a stoic tone. He internally smirked when he saw her eyes widen at the mention of the other team.

"So, you're the notorious Rayban? Best player in the east coast? Why are you just coming to me now?" She asked him.

Ray's shoulders slumped before he spoke. "I didn't want to do any sports, or anything to make people look at me more than they already did, before I came out. Honestly? I was scared. I have been this school's punching bag for bullying since my first day of freshman year. My brother is on your team, and he couldn't even get them to stop. How do you think they would've reacted if I got on the team before coming out as Trans? I'm already expected a lot of hate, and people threatening to quit your team if you let me on, but I promise to be the best Quarterback you have ever had. I have played for 6 years. I also do MMA, basketball, dance, and gymnastics. I am probably your strongest, and fastest player." Ray said in one quick breath.

"Alright kid, practices start next week after school. I'll have a jersey made up with your number, and in your size by Monday. I'll tell the team at the first practice. Which locker room you use will be up to you, but I suggest sharing with the Cheerios next door so that you don't have to worry about any of the boys doing anything that would make you uncomfortable. Now, Finn, you're willing to give up Quarterback, so which position would you like to switch to?"

"I would like to try and be your defensive Cornerback." Finn said with a smile as he looked over to Ray who was sporting the same smile.

Coach Beiste looked between both of the teenage boys standing in front of her. Neither had come in her trying to tell her that she had to do something. They had both asked her, or suggested something to her. They both showed great signs of respect for her, and that is what made her agree. "Alright boys, we have our new defensive cornerback and offensive quarterback and captain. Congratulations to both of you. I'll see you both Monday after school for the first practice. Now get to lunch before it's over."

With that both boys thanked her and ran out of her office jumping up and down.

"Finn, let's grab some lunch, and tell the club." Ray told Finn as he did a cartwheel towards the cafeteria doors. Finn nodded and ran to open the door for Ray.

As Finn opened the doors, he saw the glee club turn to stare at him and Ray, as Ray gave Finn his bag to carry to the table as he burned off some energy. After Finn took a seat on the side of Joe, all eyes turned to watch Ray who was currently in the middle of a front flip. He then did a cart wheel, and a back handspring before dropping to a split in front of the glee club. Joe shook his head as he walked over to where Ray just stood up and whispered something in his ear.

Ray turned to Joe and nodded before Noah grabbed Finn to help move the tables out of the way.

Joe pointed to Noah who plugged his phone into a speaker that he pulled out of a storage closet, and pressed play.

As 'Be Good to Me' started filtering through the cafeteria, the two boys started dancing.

Ray broke off from the routine to do a cartwheel, back handspring, then a backflip, before picking up the dance routine right where Joe was currently finishing off. After both boys did a front flip to end off the routine, the entire cafeteria rumbled with applause. Joe and Noah laughed before going sit now at the glee table. Ray sat in between Joe and Noah, while Finn sat on the left side of Joe at the end of the side.

"So, I'm guessing there is good news?" Kurt asked. Everyone turned their attention to Ray and Finn.

"Well, I guess you can say that since you're staring at the Titan's new Quarterback and defensive Cornerback!" The glee table erupted into cheers. Before Santana started complaining about all this happiness dampening her mood.

"Puckerman's and Hart report to my office now!" Sue shouted from her megaphone less than a foot away from the table.

"Son of a bitch." Joe muttered as he grabbed his bag and stood up to follow Ray and Noah as they grabbed their bags, and left a confused table of glee kids behind them.

 **A/N: What do you think is going to happen with Sue? What do you want to happen? How do you think Quinn and Ray should get together? I have a couple of ideas running through my head, and with the help of my great friend, Fluffy, I will be able to sort them out for you. Spoiler: Secret Fabray in the works. Stay tuned for more episodes after the break.**


	6. Penpal

**A/N: Early Update this week because I've been wanting to see what people think about this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews so far. Please PM me or review any questions or thoughts about my work. Also I will be putting a poll up on my profile either today or tomorrow, so be ready.**

As Joe stood up to follow his friends, he thought about everything that got him here today. Before he moved to Lima in middle school, he didn't have any friends. Most of his days were spent locked away in his room with his nose buried in a book while his parents fought and screamed at each other. It got so bad that he asked if they could move before someone at school found out about this. Reluctantly, both parents agreed. Joe was thirteen.

When they moved to Ohio, he met Rachel. She was also shy like him, and constantly got bullied. He quickly realized that she was going to be his savior. They soon started spending all their time together. When Rachel got an interest in music and sports, Joe followed her in fear that if he didn't he would lose her. Little did he know that she was afraid of losing him as well.

The pair were virtually inseparable for the rest of their eighth grade year. Joe had taken a liking to the drums, playing soccer, and sparring with Rachel. Because of their common interests, they noticed that this bond was virtually unbreakable.

The summer before the start of high school brought a lot of problems into their relationship. Rachel had become best friends with an online penpal she had for a couple of years. Neither of the penpals knew each other's real names or what they looked like. Joe was weary of it, but let it go because it made his Rachel happy.

 _Flashback_

 _One day after their impromptu band practice had ended, Joe decided to walk home. As he was walking through an abandoned ally, he heard several pairs of footsteps walking behind him. They assailants started walking faster trying to catch up to Joe. His heart was beating out of his chest as he started running for his life._

 _Fear quickly became the least of his problems when he got home to the sight of several suitcases packed. He rushed to his room where everything was just as he left it. Joe turned around to see is father in the doorway with a stern look on his face._

" _You're late. Again." Jerimiah said to his son. His expression hardened as Joe stared at him with an apologetic look on his face._

" _I'm sorry. Practice ran late today. I promise it won't happen again." Joe pleaded with his father._

 _Jerimiah took a step forward before forcefully grabbing Joe's arm, and dragging him into the living room. Joe's mom, Christina was sitting on the couch with a look of sorrow adorning her face._

 _Jerimiah released his son's arm before motioning for his wife to join him at the door where the suit cases had disappeared, and were being put in the trunk of a car._

" _You have been nothing but a strain on your family from the start. We are leaving. Your mother has made me agree to give you money every month, and we might come down once in a while to see you. The house has been put on the market, so you have less than a week to get out of here. If you ever find someone who wants to take you in, have them call my lawyers, so we can give them custody." Joe looked at his father in disbelief. He didn't ask for them to have him. He often thought of running away, but he couldn't leave Rachel like that. She was broken, and so was he. They needed each other to make them better._

 _Joe looked up to Jerimiah and nodded. "Thank you, Jerimiah. I will be out of your house by tomorrow."_

 _Jerimiah nodded as his only child before grabbing his wife's hand, and their two carryon bags. As soon as the taxi was out of sight Joe broke down, and called Rachel. She was there in ten minutes. He explained what happened, and cried as she held him. Joe started staying in the Puckerman's guest room. He used his saved money, and whatever his parents were giving him to start renting his own apartment, so he would have a get away from them in case they ever got tired of him._

" _Joe, will you come in here?" LeRoy hollered for the boy from upstairs. Joe swallowed before walking into the kitchen. "This is going to be the moment they say they don't want me either." Joe thought to himself._

 _He took a seat in between Hiram and Leroy as they began to speak. "We know you have your own place, but every child deserves parents that care. We would like to become your legal guardians. It's up to you if you tell anyone." Hiram told Joe calmly._

 _Joe started crying before hugging both men, and nodding yes._

 _End Flashback_

Rachel was told of the change right away. Puck didn't find out until recently. At first he didn't take it too well, but he had already grown to love Joe as his brother, so he quickly accepted it. In all of their minds, Joe was no longer a Hart, he was a Puckerman.

 **XXXX**

The three teenagers followed Sue into her office where she had Becky shut the door.

"Puckerman's and Hart-" Sue started, but was quickly cut off by Puck.

"Just Puckerman, if you will."

Sue nodded before continuing her speech. "I have been watching you three from afar. Two of you seem to be very skilled in dance, and also gymnastics. The other is here because you operate as a team, and I respect that." Sue leaned back to prop her feet up on the corner of her desk while looking at the three boys sitting in front of them.

"What is it that you want with us?" Joe snapped. He wasn't going to let anyone insult his brother, and his patience was already wearing thin with this woman.

Sue turned to make eye-contact with Joe. "There is no need to snap with me, young man. I have a proposition for you three. I need to win nationals this year, but my cheerios are lacking something unique. I require your services. I would ask you to join the squad, but I don't expect you to say yes. Instead I request your assistance with choreography." Sue looked at the expressions on the three faces in front of her before continuing.

"It wouldn't interfere with your glee club or football. It would be three times a week in the morning. As much as I would like to ruin the glee club, I have more important things to worry about. You would also get a letterman's jacket for the cheerios as well as your football ones. I would like an answer after the glee meeting today. You can go now." She said with a look of indifference on her face. She was trying to hide the fact that she actually needed their help if she wanted to stick out.

Ray stood up first grabbing his bag, and walking through the door which Becky had just opened. He nodded his thanks before walking to his locker to grab his phone. Quickly he sent an email to his penpal.

 **Rayban: Char, you there?**

After waiting for a minute his phone went off.

 **Charizard: Yea. Sorry, looks like I get to finally move back in with my mom, and my twin in Lima, Ohio. Some terrible town I haven't lived in for 5 years.**

Ray stared at his phone for a minute. He had been friends with Charlie since before he met Joe, but they never talked about where they lived, or their family except in Ray's case. Charlie was the first person he came out to, and Charlie told him that she would always love her 'little monkey'.

 **Rayban: Wait. Lima? As in Mckinley High?**

The response was quick this time. Ray unlocked his phone to check the text. This time his eyes widened like saucers.

 **Charizard: Yea, wait. Do you live there with your family? Maybe you know my sister. We don't have the best relationship since I left. Hide your fears. It's the Fabray way.**

Ray froze as he read that last sentence. Fabray? Was Charlie Quinn's twin? She never mentioned having a twin, but that would explain why Charlie would say their relationship wasn't the best.

 **Rayban: Okay. Class is about to start, but let me say a few things first. 1) Your sister is the girl I've told you I've been in love with since freshman year. 2) When do you get here because I can't wait to hang out with one of my favorite people? 3) Should I take the choreography job for the Cheerios?**

After Ray sent that message he put his phone away, and ran to catch up with his brothers.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Joe asked as they sat down in the back of the classroom for their last class.

"I don't know, but Charlie should get back to me soon about what she thinks. What about you guys?" Ray questioned as he looked back in forth between Noah and Joe.

"I'm all for it honestly. You guys would have to teach me on the side so I can stay up to par, but cheerleaders in short skirts? I'm in." Puck said with a smirk.

Ray and Joe just shook their heads and chuckled at his antics.

"Puck and I are leaving this class a few minutes early to go home, and get your 'baby'. We will be back in time for glee." Joe said to Ray.

He nodded, and turned his attention to the front of the class. He wasn't paying any attention though. He had so many things on his mind. One of his best friends was Quinn's twin sister that no one knew about. He had to come up with a decision about whether or not he wanted to add more to his plate to choreograph for the Cheerios. He also had his first therapy session with his new therapist after glee today. He needed to get his meds adjusted because he didn't want to be dependent.

The only person other than his parents who knew he was on medication was Charlie. Just as Joe and Noah left to go get his car, he felt his phone vibrate.

 **Charizard: You're kidding. I can't wait to meet you. I'm showing up right before her glee meeting today, but I would love to see you first. I can't believe we finally get to meet in person. Oh yea, take the choreography job, so that you can stare at my twin's ass more often. ;) Any hot girls at the school for me?**

Ray just chuckled at Charlie's antics.

 **Rayban: Tell me when you are here, and I'll come meet you outside. Are you identical twins? Also, I don't know your type, but we will find you your leading lady.**

Charlie shook her head as she read Ray's message. Ray was honestly her only friend, and now that she was at Mckinley, she would actually get to spend time with him.

 **Charizard: Identical to an extent. I like to think I'm better looking plus our style and attitudes were very different last time I checked. I'll be in the parking on in five minutes, meet me there?**

 **Rayban: Heading out now.**

Ray grabbed his bags, and told his teacher that he needed to do something before class ended. Before his teacher could respond, he was out the doors on his way to the parking lot.

He saw three vehicles pull in one after another. There was Puck in his ratty old truck blasting his terrible country music. Right behind him was Joe in his 1967 Camaro. It had a baby blue paint job, and Joe was currently blasting their demo. It made Ray smile. Finally was a motorcycle. It was a Ducati that looked a lot like his own he kept at his person garage.

Ray walked up the person on the bike. They were wearing a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned. Their undershirt was a tight black v-neck that accented their curves and muscles. Simple jeans and combat boots complete their outfit.

Charlie took off her helmet, and ran her hand through her short spiked fauxhawk before looking at Ray with a smile. She studied him for a minute. He was wearing black loose fitting jeans with red vans. It was obvious to Charlie that under Ray's tight fitting red polo was a binder. He had short hair that accented his face nicely. Based on Charlie's observation, she realized that Ray was about 3 inches taller than her.

Ray looked at Charlie once more noticing an eyebrow piercing, and a tattoo on her wrist that read 'Charizard'.

Charlie put down the kick stand before hopping off her bike, and being lifted into a bear hug by Ray.

"Well if it isn't my baby panda?" Ray asked with a smirk as he set Charlie town on the ground. By this time Joe and Noah had already exited their vehicles and eyed the scene curiously. The first thing they noticed that despite the face, this wasn't Quinn Fabray.

"I'm confused." Puck muttered to Joe. Joe just looked at him and nodded.

"I feel weird calling you, little monkey, because you're taller than me. You look much hotter than I imagined." Charlie said with a smirk. Ray just blushed before pulling Charlie into another hug.

Ray pulled away, and turned to his brothers. "Guys, this is Charlie Fabray. You know, my penpal?"

Joe stared at Ray before speaking. "Are you Quinn's twin? Quinn has a twin? How did anyone not know this?" Ray walked over to Joe before explaining that Charlie went to boarding school before the Fabray's moved here, and that she is moving back in with her family. Both Joe and Noah nodded.

"Who's Camaro? It's beautiful." Charlie said as she admired the car. Ray just chuckled before grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her towards the school doors.

"We should get out of the parking lot before students start leaving school. I guess you don't want Quinn to see you yet, so we should get to the choir room, and hide you in Mr. Schue's office. By the way, don't stand that close to my baby. She's my pride and Joy." Ray told Charlie as the four teenager's started walking towards the choir room.

Ray put Charlie in the office before taking a seat at the piano while waiting for the rest of the club to show up.

The students slowly started trickling in. The last three being the Unholy Trinity. Quinn looked at Ray and smiled. He returned the smile before turning his face to hide the blush. Mr. Schue had been patiently waiting for everyone to arrive. Before he went to speak, Ray spoke up.

"Before you start the lesson, Mr. Schue, I have a couple of things to say. Five years ago I started an online penpal friendship with someone. This person has been my rock through everything. We knew almost everything about each other, until today when we got to meet each other. Now we do know everything. Before I get her, I want everyone to stay calm, if anyone tries to bully or hurt her, I will personally seek revenge on you."

Everyone eyed Ray curiously, but nodded. He got up and opened the door pulling Charlie out of the office. She was turning around, so that no one could see her face.

"Before she turns around, I want everyone know that this is going to be a shock to all of you except Joe and Noah who have already met her." With that notion, Charlie turned around, and faced the glee club.

Most gasped, and started whispering to each other. Quinn looked up from her book, and locked eyes with her twin sister.

"Charlie.." Quinn whispered quietly as she stepped off the risers to stand a foot in front of her sister.

Charlie quickly pulled Quinn into her arms. "Hey, baby girl. Miss me?" she asked. Quinn nodded against Charlie's neck where she was currently nuzzled.

"Are you coming home?" Quinn asked looking into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie nodded before speaking again. "I won't be leaving you again. No one will hurt you again."

 **A/N: So there you have it. I brought Charlie in because I love the twin aspect of the Fabray's. Also because I'm a huge Chartana shipper. Sorry not sorry. Love you**


	7. Teenage Dirtbag

**A/N: Chapter 7 already! I've got to write the next chapter before next week of course. Also I've been told that I rush some things, so I will have to start stretching bits and pieces out.  
Disclaimer: Don't own glee. That sucks though.**

Charlie released Quinn from her hold, and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she looked up, she saw the eyes of the entire glee club trying to bore into her soul. The only perk a Fabray ever had was not having a soul.

 _Flashback_

 _Charlie was just getting off the bus with Quinn, when she noticed her father by the door with a glass of scotch in his hands. She quickly maneuvered Quinn behind her._

 _Russell held the door open for his daughters, while Charlie kept getting in between him and Quinn._

" _Charlotte Reagan Fabray, go to your room!" Russell shouted. Charlie took a tentative step backwards pushing Quinn up the stairs._

 _Russell made a move to grab her, but Charlie stepped in front of him._

" _No. You do what you want to me, but you leave her alone." Charlie growled at her father. Russell stared at his defiant daughter, and decided to punish her. With a forceful backhand, Charlie found herself on the ground bleeding._

 _Russell picked her up by her long golden locks, and threw her to the nearest wall with enough force to cause a hole. "Fucking bitch. Now the wall has a hole in it just because you couldn't let me have my way!" Russell sneered at Charlie as she tried to pick herself up. "I can make you go away, and then I will beat her like I've done to you all these years." He whispered into Charlie's ear._

 _He removed his belt as he kicked her in the gut. Russell adjusted the belt in his hands, so he would be able to hit her with the buckle, over and over again._

 _Charlie was crying out in pain, trying to stay conscious enough to get her twin out of the house, but Russell wouldn't let her move._

" _Tomorrow, you're gone. We are moving to a new town, and maybe when you learn that I always get what I want then we can let you come home." Russell told his oldest child. With that he picked up his glass of scotch, and went to the den._

 _The next morning Charlie gave her sister a hug and whispered, "No matter what he does, know that I will come back for you." The next thing Quinn noticed, her sister was being driven away as her father dragged her back inside._

 _End Flashback_

As the glee club took in the sight of two Fabrays, Mr. Schue had everyone sit down for an announcement.

Ray looked around the room he was sitting in with passion in his eyes. On his left was Joe followed by Noah, and his right was Charlie followed by Quinn. The twins kept whispering adamantly to each other as Schuester tried to get them to quiet down.

Brad the pianist was sitting on his usual bench with a look of aggregation on his face. "I would look like that too if everyone expected me to know the songs they were going to play." Ray thought to himself.

In the top left risers, Mercedes was whispering to Kurt, and occasionally pointing down to the group that had taken over the ground level. Kurt himself was busy scrolling through yet another dating app, trying to find himself a date before any school events came up.

In the top right risers, Santana was seen linking pinkies with her long time best friend, Brittany. It was common knowledge that they used to hook up, but eventually stopped because Santana wasn't in love with Brittany. To her delight, Brittany didn't love her in that way either. Santana kept looking down at Charlie. Her eyes roaming the foreign body as if checking her out. Sure, she had seen Quinn naked before, and even though this was her identical twin there was something about her that drew Santana in.

As if feeling eyes on her, Santana looked a little the left of Charlie, and saw Ray looking at her with a knowing smirk. When Santana growled, Ray turned back around with a chuckle, and joined his brother's conversation.

"So, did you hear they are releasing Rock Band 4?" Joe asked Noah excitedly. Noah's face lit up like a Christmas tree at this revelation. If anyone were to ask the Puckerman trio what their favorite games were, you would probably here something like, "Rock Band, Guitar Hero, COD, Halo, and Fable." Occasionally one of them would go on a skyrim binge, or Ray would pull out his laptop for his own personal favorite, The Sims.

"Yea, but it's only going to be on PlayStation 4, or Xbox One." Charlie informed them all with a disappointed tone in his voice. Ray just shook his head, and put one hand of each of his best friend's shoulders.

"Yea, and I may have ordered a PS4, and pre-ordered the bundle set?" Ray told them. Noah, Joe, and Charlie turned to him with huge Chesire like grins on their faces. When they asked if he was serious, he pulled out his phone, and brought up the email from Gamestop. He even made sure to get 4 controllers, and some games until RB4 came out.

While most people were talking with each other, Quinn used Charlie's moment of distraction to turn, and see what the rest of the club was doing. Not surprising to her, she saw Finn and Artie together talking about music. To their side was Mike and Tina too absorbed in their worlds to see anyone else. Matt was sitting next to Mike, and would occasionally try and strike up a conversation. After junior year, Matt sent out an email to everyone letting them know that his family was letting him come back if he wanted, so he did.

When Mr. Schue yelled for everyone's attention, all eyes turned to him. A collective call of sorrys was heard from around the entire glee club. Schuester nodded before going on about Sectionals in a few months.

"Now, as I was saying, the theme for this year's Sectionals is: Love." Everyone groaned at this idea. It wasn't the greatest theme idea, but it could've been worse. "Stop your moaning and groaning, we need to start preparing. Since I haven't been able to find a co-director yet, would anyone volunteer to help me?"

Eyes started wandering the risers. Everyone wanted to help, but no one wanted to be the one responsible if it all came tumbling down. After a few minutes of looking around, everyone's eyes settled on Ray.

Ray looked up when he felt the gaze of 12 people baring into his soul. He stood up, and turned around to face the club with an exasperated look on his face. "Look, I have so much going on between, football, basketball, MMA, band practices, and even my new gig that I have to do. I don't know where you expect me to pull this free time from."

"Well, maybe you could just suggest songs that might be in people's ranges, or use your band practice to help you come up with songs." Mr. Schuester suggested. Ray turned to look at his pleasing face before muttering his agreement. "Great!" Schuester said enthusiastically, "Do you by chance have anything prepared in the theme of love?"

Ray froze at his question. Yea, of course his repertoire was full of love songs, whether they are originals, or some of his favorites, but they all traced back to one person. Ray met Noah's eyes, and saw that he was smirking. When he looked to Joe, he saw a sympathetic look, laced with him trying to hide his laughter. When his eyes met those of the Fabray twins, he saw a questioning look from both of them.

Charlie stood up, and rushed to Ray's side. "Who is it that you love?" She whispered nonchalantly.

"Would you slap me if I said your sister?" Ray asked quietly enough for no one to hear.

Charlie took a step back to look Ray in the eyes just to see if he had meant what he said. When he saw love, longing, and desire, he knew that Ray was telling the truth.

"Mr. Schue, since I am not in glee club, could I try out with the help of Ray?" Charlie asked their teacher sweetly. Mr. Schue just nodded before taking a seat. "Alright, lover boy. Lead the way, and I'll follow." She said loud enough for the class to hear.

Ray just muttered 'I hate you.' Before taking a seat at the piano.

[ **Ray** / _Both_ /Charlie]

 **Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn  
About me**

Charlie grabbed some drumsticks from Joe before joining in or the chorus with Ray.

 _Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

Ray looked over to Charlie who was jamming along with him. Suddenly he hear a guitar kick in, and he turned to see Joe and Noah both pick one up to join in on the fun.

 **Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd probably kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives and IROC  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn  
About me**

Most of the kids in the risers were jamming along with the song, which made Ray look to Quinn and see that she was staring at him with a small smile. Quickly, he turned back to Charlie, and nodded for the chorus.

 _Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

Charlie looked to Santana, and winked before taking the bridge for himself.

Oh, yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missing  
Oh, yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missing

 **Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Lo and behold  
She's waking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lips start to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me**

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby  
Come with Friday, don't say "maybe"  
I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby, like you

Oh, yeah, dirt bag, no, she doesn't know what she's missing  
Oh, yeah, dirt bag, no, she doesn't know what she's missing

After the last few notes rang out, the club erupted into cheers, and applause. Ray stood up, and gave Charlie and the boys a hug before that sat down.

"Well, Mr. Schuester. I know that's not your typical love song, but nothing wrong with mixing it up with a little bit of Wheatus." Ray told their teacher earning a laugh from the entire glee club.

Schuester stood up with a faint pink tint covering his face. Ray couldn't tell if it was embarrassment from the laughter, or the fact that Ray caught him lip singing along to the song with him.

"You're right, but it is a good song none the less, and it got us a new member. Welcome…" Schuester led off because from the start of the class he had already forgotten Quinn's twin's name.

"Fabray. Charlie Fabray. Though if you ask Ray he might just call me Charizard." Charlie said with a knowing smirk of how nerdy she sounded just then. Ray busted out laughing before checking the time on his phone.

"Mr. Schuester, as much as I would love to listen to Charlie talk about the fact that she is just as nerdy as I am, it is already 4, which means glee club is over, and I have to make my way over to see a crazy coach." Ray informed the teacher as he gathered his stuff in his bag, only to be interrupted by the sound of a megaphone next to his ear.

"Luckily for you, the Crazy Coach knew when this pitiful club was ending. So, are you and your boys going to take me up on my offer?" Sue asked Ray after he straighten himself out, but before he could respond, she saw a second Fabray. "Either my drugs are really getting to me, or there are two Fabray's sitting next to each other. Who are you?"

"Sue that is Charlie, Quinn's twin. Also, she dances too, so you might want to get her to join us." Ray told her which earned a glare from Charlie.

"You did not just do that, Streisand." Charlie growled earning a laugh from Ray, Noah and Joe. Sue inspected Charlie very closely before speaking again.

"It seems that you really are a person. If you can dance like Ray informs me that you can, I expect him to fill you in on their duties. See you all in the morning!" She shouted through her megaphone as she left the choir room.

Mr. Schuester quickly dismissed the class, so that he could get back to trying to flirt with Ms. Pillsbury.

As all the glee kids got outside, they started whispering about the motorcycle, and Camaro parked side by side.

"Whose ride is that?" Mercedes asked as she pointed to Ray's Camaro. He just laughed as he walked over to his baby, and popped the trunk to throw his bag in.

"This gorgeous thing, would be my baby." Ray told them as he used his sleeve to wipe a smudge off the top of the trunk. "Charlie can I borrow your keys for a second. I want to try something."

Charlie looked at her bike then back to Ray before tossing him the keys. "You break it, you fix it."

Noah laughed at Charlie's attempt to tell Ray what to do. "You do realize that he has the same model Ducati back at his garage, which he modified to have a turbo boost, and red burnout smoke? Your bike is worth nothing compared to his collection." Joe just nodded along with everything Noah said as the club watched Ray hop onto the motorcycle.

After starting the baby up, and kicking up the stand, Ray decided to give his crowd a little bit of a scare before peeling out onto the road in front of the parking lot. He drove it past their line of sight so that he could prepare his trick without them seeing.

After a minute of just hearing the bike purr, everyone started to get worried about what was taking so long. They were about to open their mouths when Ray came speeding by, legs hanging over the steering will, as he turned into the parking lot. He quickly moved his feet back to where they belong before spinning a few donuts.

After the smoke was thick enough for him to be blocked out of their few, he moved the bike back to its parking spot, and got off.

"Nice bike. Could use some modifications to make it a little more 'fun', but that's just my opinion. Does anyone need a ride before I go?" Ray asked the crowd. He was about to get in his car when he heard someone say 'I do.'

Ray quickly turned around to see Quinn walking towards him.

"I could use a ride if you don't mind. I don't know if I'd feel comfortable on the back of a motorcycle with Charlie." Quinn told him.

Ray nodded before rushing to open the passenger side door for her. Quinn blushed before ducking her head to sit in the car. Ray slid across the top of the hood before opening his own door, and getting in. By this time most of the glee club had already left, or were starting to leave therefor the parking lot was mostly vacant.

Ray buckled up his seatbelt, and turned on the stereo to play the band's CD. Quinn listened to the song playing for a minute before looking over to Ray.

"Did you write this? Is this your band?" She asked him. Ray briefly turned to look at her before pulling out of his parking space.

"Yea I did, and yes it is. It's called 'Your Guardian Angel'. The band is called 'Wanna Be Soulless'. It's like our own way of saying we give much more than we take, and we wish we could just take it all without feeling remorse. Like not being afraid to tell someone you love them because if they say no, it's not like you had a soul that would care." Ray rambled letting too much information slip. He sneakily tried to turn up the radio as they drove, but Quinn's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"So who did you write that song for?" She asked. Ray reached to turn up the radio, this time she didn't stop him.

 **A/N: Don't own "Teenage Dirtbag" but I sing it more than the average fan does so. Review. Favorite. Follow. Make me happy please. PM me any questions. Also there is a poll still up on my profile if you would like to do that for me. Thank you guys! You're all wonderful.  
**


	8. Sisterhood

**AN: This is a little bit of a teaser. It focuses on Quinn and Charlie, and how they communicate when pack together. Please read and review when finished reading. Tell me what you want to see, so I can start writing again.**

* * *

When Ray dropped Quinn off, he bid her a farewell, but not before telling her to have Charlie up by five in the morning. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head before reversing out of the parking lot. Quinn was honestly dreading the moment she would walk through that door. She knows Charlie made it because the bike is in the driveway, but Charlie never lived here. She's going to be sitting on the couch in the living room looking like a stranger in her own home. Quinn hates that Charlie had to go through all this. She blames herself. If she would've just taken Russell's beating then Charlie wouldn't have been sent away, but now they are both here in a place neither wants to call home. Long gone is any trace of alcohol. Long gone is any trace of an abusive father.

Quinn was so lost in though that she didn't notice the door opening to reveal her sister. Charlie stood there for a minute just studying the little girl she once had to leave. Now she wasn't a little girl. They were both on the brink of 17. Each close to graduating with plans to get away from the Fabray name.

"Quinn." Charlie called out, but didn't receive a response. Deciding to kick things up a notch, she snuck up on Quinn before throwing her over her shoulder, and running back into the house. Quinn originally freaked out. She had started kicking before she noticed her twin laughing her ass off as she ran through the front door.

"That was not funny, Char." Quinn stated sternly, but her soft smile gave her away. Charlie just chuckled before pulling Quinn into another long lasting hug. "God, I have missed you so much." Quinn whispered into Charlie's hair. Charlie responded by just squeezing her twin harder. After a minute of both girls lost in their own thoughts, they broke away with identical smiles.

"You know emailing you isn't the same as talking to you in person. It's like all the pressure to have an adequate conversation is back on. What do we even talk about? Wait! I got it. Do you like anyone?" Charlie rushed out her entire mini speech in a breath that would rival Ray's.

Quinn's head snapped up when questioned about who she liked. She could easily lie. Say that within her entire school, there was no one who peaked her interest. Not a single male or female who she would like to even hang out with. Quinn could say that she is asexual, and has no worries about a certain brown eyed beauty who she had denied feelings for since the day they met. She could lie, and say that seeing their smile didn't make her heart skip a beat. Or how when they were embarrassed they would dip their head, and scratch the back of their neck. Quinn noticed everything he did. Even though the pair rarely talked, they had a connection that neither had never felt before. Only Quinn didn't know what he felt. Maybe he didn't even want to be her friend. He would always send her shy smiles, and even do nice things, but what if he was just being nice? Quinn didn't realize that she had started hyperventilating at the thought of not having the brunette in her life until she was pulled into Charlie's arms while she helped regulate her breathing.

"Breathe, Q. I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that?" Charlie asked calmly even though she was internally freaking out about their current situation.

Quinn nodded before taking slow deep breaths. After a few short minutes, her breathing was evened out, and both twin's heart rates were back to normal.

"What happened just now?" Charlie asked trying to hide the deep concern in her voice.

Unfortunately, Quinn could read her so easily. "I like someone. A lot. But I don't know if they even like me, or even want to be my friend. I need to have him in my life, Char. I need him."

* * *

 **AN: Also, anyone watch like The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra, and wanna geek out with me? :)**


	9. Different Kinds of Sweat

**AN: I am so sorry for my absence. I created a tumblr to keep you all informed of the updates, and a in case any of you wanted to support me in my efforts of furthering my ability. Tumblr: .com : /domdomtyson Please read and review. I do not own glee. All mistakes are mine. You are all beautiful.**

The sound of heavy breathing penetrated the quiet Puckerman home late in the middle of the night. While most of the occupants were fast asleep, one was covered in a cold sweat soaking through his sheets. Ray looked around his dark room trying to remember what had woken him, but found nothing. Feeling his clothes sticking to his body, Ray sighed before throwing the sheets off of him. They landed with a barely audible thud, as he sat up to rip his shirt off. He threw it in the direction of his hamper, but ultimately missed. Standing up, he moved towards his dresser to retrieve fresh clothes for the shower he has no choice but to take.

"Damn it." Ray muttered under his breath when he realized he hadn't done his laundry in the last week. The stress of all his priorities were starting to take a toll on his body. A quick glance at him would expose nothing, but if they were to study his face and body language the truth would be obvious. His eyes were shadowed by dark bags, his shoulders slumped slightly more than normal, and his smile wouldn't reach eyes.

Ray closed his eyes as he turned on his lights to avoid the temporary blindness that would've accompanied the brightness. Turning around to survey his room, he noticed that is was in disarray. Frustrated, Ray fell onto his bed face first, and screamed into his pillow. Lifting his head to look at the clock, he noticed that it was only three in the morning. Suddenly understanding that he would have to start laundry now if he wanted to get it done in time for school, Ray jumped up once again.

He started gathering all the clothes that were thrown around his room, lifting up his bed skirt to see if any had slipped under before dumping them into the hamper. Ray grabbed the hamper, and started to quietly make his descent down the stairs towards the washroom which was located behind the kitchen towards the back door. He stays light on his feet as he passes his fathers' room to avoid disturbing them, and pushes the door to the laundry room open.

After Ray throws his clothes in the wash, he makes his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. With the lack of sleep he has been getting, Ray knows that he will require several cups to get going. While the coffee is brewing, he quickly makes his way back to his bedroom to insure that all his bags for the day are packed and ready to go. After confirming that they are, he risks a glance at the clock noticing that is is already a quarter till four. Rushing back downstairs, Ray pours himself a cup of coffee as he switches his clothes into the dryer.

Now faint noises of the other members of the household waking up can be heard, and Ray is put on edge. He is sitting down at the kitchen island sipping on his coffee when footsteps are heard coming down the steps.

Joe groggily wipes the sleep from his eyes, as he makes his way downstairs. The smell of coffee reaches his nose almost instantly, which alerts him of the current situation.

"Have a bad dream again?" Joe asks Ray as he fixes his own cup of coffee, finishing off the pot, but not bothering to put on another as he takes a seat next to his best friend.

Ray grunts in response, pushing his mug away so he could rest his head on his arms. Over the last few weeks nightmares have plagued Ray's mind, but he is never able to remember what they were about. It has become such a frequent occurrence that Joe sets his alarm earlier than usual to not leave Ray alone with his thoughts.

Ray keeps his head on his arms, but turns to the side to offer Joe a thankful smile. "I don't know what is, but my life is stressful enough. Why is this happening to me?" He mutters more to himself than anything, but Joe still rubs Ray's back soothingly, which seems to make him dose off into a light sleep.

Joe chuckles quietly to himself as he excuse himself form his seat to go finish Ray's laundry. He knows how difficult it must be on his friend to be constantly on the move with little to no breaks. His schedule is pretty hectic, but it still does not compare to how much Ray has on his own plate. Sighing to himself, he goes about folding and hanging the clothes from the dryer. Joe makes sure to put a pair of boxer briefs, a binder, a nice shirt, and Ray's favorite pair of jeans aside, so that he can wear them once he gets out of the shower.

Leroy rolls out of his husband's tight grip, and throwing on a robe after he exits their bathroom a few minutes later. He smiles at the sight of his husband spread out on the bed with the blankets barely covering one of his legs. Quickly grabbing his phone from his end table, Leroy takes a photo then heads into the kitchen to get breakfast for the kids started.

Their schedule has been nearly the same for the last couple of years. Ray and Joe would wake up before everyone else, often to just to squeeze something into their schedules despite not needing it. Those two boys never had to crack a book out of class to pass, but they did anyway. Ray would wake up early to workout despite already having an athletic build, and Joe would head to the basement with him, but would spend his time practicing one of their various instruments. Next to wake up was always Leroy. His internal clock had stopped allowing him to sleep late since the boys were born. Now with the three of them having to get up early to leave for school, Leroy made sure he woke up with enough time to prepare breakfast. Noah on the other hand had no schedule. He woke up right before having to leave meaning he threw on whichever clothes didn't stink, ran a hand through his Mohawk, then grabbed a piece of toast, and was out the door. Hiram woke up shortly before the last boy did, so he could send them all off to school, then he would spend the rest of the morning before work in the arms of his husband. It was a dynamic they all loved.

As Leroy made his way into the kitchen, he noticed Ray asleep at the counter which set off a few alarms in his head. Usually once Ray was up, he was up until he went to bed at night, but he never fell back asleep in the morning. Walking to stand beside his son, Leroy put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and shook slightly. "Ray, you need to wake up." He said close to his son's ear startling him.

Ray's eyes shot open, and he accidentally fell off his stool hitting the floor with an audible thud. "Fuck." He exclaimed as he grabbed his head for it had hit the floor first. Ray could already feel the intense migraine coming on.

Leroy rushed to Ray's side after grabbing an icepack, and helped him move to a seat at the table instead of the counter. "I'm going to let your language slide this one time because it was entirely my fault that you fell." He gently pulled the icepack away from the back of Ray's head to see a bump already forming. Leroy cursed under his breath. "You are going to have to take it easy today just in case you have a concussion."

Joe heard the noises, and grabbed Ray's clothes for the day before heading back to the kitchen. He notices the stool laying on the floor, then Leroy standing on side of Ray pressing an icepack against the back of his head. Joe mumbles something unintelligible to himself as he quickly makes his way around the kitchen putting everything back to the way it was. Finally he takes a seat at the table across from Ray, and Leroy takes that as his cue to start breakfast.

Ray takes a deep breath to calm his slowly flaring temper then looks at Joe. "Did you do my laundry?" He asks his friend who smiles and nods, passing him the clothes he picked out for today. Ray smiles gratefully, trading his icepack for his clothes, then heads back upstairs to take a shower.

Joe watches Ray as he ascends the stairs then turns to get up, and help Leroy with the cooking. Without taking his eyes off of chopping the fruit, Leroy starts to speak to Joe. "Is something going on with Ray, Joe?" He asks with concern seeping through his voice.

Joe cracks some eggs onto the pan as he thinks for a way to respond without worrying their fathers even more. The sound of a knife hitting the cutting board seizes, as a hand is placed on Joe's shoulder. Turning the stove down to low, he turns to face the older man, and offers him a soft smile. "Ray just has a lot on his plate right now, but he'll get through it. He always does." His tone suggests that he is trying to not only convince Leroy, but himself.

Leroy shoots Joe a look that conveys words that were not spoken. Words that mean that those three boys are to protect each other through thick and then. Joe nods silently before turning back to cooking the eggs. The only sounds being heard were the sizzling of the eggs on the pan, the knife cutting through to the board, and a shower running overhead.

Xxxxx

An alarm set for 4:30 in the morning is going off somewhere in a house. A girl has been running the unfamiliar roads for the last thirty minutes, sweat permeating her clothes, her hair however short, is still matted to her forehead. Stopping at the end of a road to catch her breath, she leans over with her hands on her knees. By this time she is thoroughly regretting running in so many clothes. Without a second thought, she pulls off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra. The sweat can be seen glistening down her abs as early sunlight peaks through the sky. Her arms stretch over her head in an attempt to pop any kinks in her back. Left in her sweatpants, she looks around to survey the area.

Modern day suburbs for the upper class is what she would describe it as. Fancy multistory homes, like the one she once grew up in, clean cut grass with white picket fences doting the edges, don't forget the mailboxes colored to match the homes. Groaning in frustration, Charlie picks up her shirt before starting to walk home.

The beginning of her life she grew up in a place just like where she is now. Where the families were cookie cutter perfect on the outside, but inside is where they revealed their true selves. As she passed each house she wondered what their secret was. Was the mother screwing the pool boy? Was the father screwing the maid? Was their child a drug addict? Though not once did she question if they were abusive.

Growling to herself, Charlie picked up her pace. All she ever wanted in life was happiness for her sister and she. Instead she was shipped off to a catholic boarding school where she was forced to wear a skirt, and act like a perfect little angel. Charlie doesn't know what her father told the headmistress, but from the first time she stepped into that place, she was looked at like a freak. Eventually she said enough was enough, and got the hell out of there, but wasn't able to come home since Russell was still there.

No longer having her parent's money to support herself with, Charlie was forced to sleep on park benches, and use the library's computer to email her sister. She never let Quinn find out what she was doing because she was trying to protect her. One day while she was performing on the street, a woman handed her a card, and offered her an opportunity. Not one to turn down the chance at a bed and a hot meal, she took it. It turned out to be the greatest decision she ever made.

The woman introduced herself as Cassandra July. She told Charlie that while her talent was raw, she had a spark, and that was something that most teenagers were missing. She offered Charlie a room at her house if she agreed to clean the studio everyday after school. Charlie accepted, and Cassandra pulled some strings to get her into a school despite not being Charlie's guardian.

After a while, Charlie would arrive at the studio before the rehearsals were over. She would bounce from watching people recording music, to watching others dance. Fascinated, she started to stay late after her janitorial job was over, so she could practice on her own. Cassandra caught her one day, and instead of berating her, she offered to teach Charlie everything she knows, but there was a catch.

If Cassandra taught her, Charlie would go home to her sister 3 years later. Charlie agreed that she would go back, but if Russell was still there, she would return to her home with Cassandra. They accepted the terms, and after that Cassandra was the mother Charlie had always hoped for.

Charlie still emailed her sister everyday, telling her some things, but never letting her know that she was living with someone who most would consider a stranger. The only person who truly knew the truth was her longtime penpal who turned out to be Ray.

Ever since the two kids were eleven they told each other everything. Ray was the only one who knew what Russell was doing to her, and Charlie was the only one to know what really went on inside Ray's head. Despite five years of being so close, Charlie never let it slip that she had a twin sister. Not because she was ashamed of Quinn, God no, but because she wanted to keep the memories she had with her sister to herself for as long as possible.

Now Charlie is soaking wet from sweat, lost somewhere in Lima, Ohio, and she has less than thirty minutes to find her way home, shower, and be ready for whatever hell Ray volunteered her for.

"Fuck." Charlie exclaimed when she noticed that is was already 4:45 in the morning, and she still had no idea where she was until a voice spoke up behind her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Lost?" A voice husked from behind Charlie though a smirk was evident in her tone. Charlie turned around to see the Latina from glee club she had winked at yesterday. "My name is Santana, and you should remember that for now on." Santana's voice trailed off as her eyes roamed the girl in front of her. She licked her lips as her eyes reached the waistband of the other girl's sweatpants. A throat clearing shook her from her thoughts as she looked up to see Charlie's smirk.

"Would you mind taking me home, _Santana._ " Charlie purred out the name before following Santana as she walked towards her car.


End file.
